Plaisir(s) au masculin
by Glasgow
Summary: De retour en Angleterre, avec Harry, il manque pourtant quelque chose d'essentiel à Eggsy. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, qu'il pourrait peut-être bien avoir aussi malgré tout. Whiskey/Eggsy. Harry/Eggsy. Se passe après The Golden Circle, dont attention les spoilers !
1. Chapter 1

**Nouveau fandom, c'est que du bonheur. Mais je flippe aussi lol**

 **Attention, c'est bourré de spoilers sur The Golden Circle, donc si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, mieux vaut en rester là.**

 **Pour les autres, il était bon ce film, n'est-ce pas ? *Whiskey et son lasso 3***

 **Aussi bon soit-il, je l'ai quand même un chouia arrangé à ma sauce. Pas de Tilde pour commencer. Et surtout, pas de trahison de la part de Whiskey (je crois que je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise, alors j'ai essayé de trouver une explication à ses actes pour ne pas perdre ce personnage que j'ai tellement aimé) et du coup il est toujours vivant ! (et si un troisième film voit le jour, j'espère qu'ils trouveront un moyen de nous le ramener comme ils ont ramené Harry. Oui, j'y crois ! XD)**

 **N'ayant pas pu choisir pour ce qui est du pairing, je sème là les graines d'un futur threesome. Je ne l'ai encore jamais fait, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que cet OS soit le premier d'une petite série qui viendrait à la suite. J'ai quelques idées, donc on verra. Mais pour ça, encore faut-il que cela vous plaise. Quoi qu'il arrive, c'est bien vous qui aurez le dernier mot ;)**

 **Pour le rating, c'est du léger, on commence en douceur, je dois encore me familiariser avec les personnages XD**

 **Merci d'être là chers lectrices, de suivre mes idées parfois bizarres, pour certaines avec la même fidélité depuis des années. Vous êtes ce qui se fait de mieux par ici et une source de motivation pour continuer à venir même quand parfois le temps manque cruellement :) Et j'espère que cette fois encore, vous ne serez pas déçues.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **ooOoo**

Dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, Eggsy était planté devant la fenêtre depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Plus d'une fois, il avait essayé de se vider l'esprit, mais les mêmes images revenaient sans cesse. Un homme qu'il n'aurait pas dû trouver aussi attirant, des baisers échangés dans l'urgence… Et des phrases prononcées il y avait un siècle lui semblait-il. Des phrases dont l'intonation lui revenait à la perfection et qui lui faisait toujours le même effet, mélange d'excitation et de frustration.

La voix de son amant, lourde de désir, alors que lui-même murmurait ce nom de code absurde, parce qu'il ne connaissait que cela. "Au fait, moi c'est Jack." Une précision qui avait rendu l'étreinte plus réelle.

Et lui qui répétait inlassablement durant cette première fois, à Glastonbury une fois sa mission accomplie "On ne devrait pas faire ça. On ne devrait vraiment pas." Mais les mots manquaient de conviction à mesure qu'ils étaient prononcés. Et effectivement, ils n'auraient vraiment pas dû. Pourtant, ils l'avaient fait et l'avait refait au matin, toujours avec la même passion, le même abandon.

A présent que le plaisir était passé, qu'un océan le séparait désormais de cet amant d'une nuit, ne restait au jeune homme que la culpabilité. Celle d'avoir trompé l'homme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps, qui avait pourtant pardonné et était allongé à présent dans le lit près de lit. Celle d'avoir trahi l'autre homme, l'abandonnant avant de lui laisser l'occasion de reprendre ses esprits, espérant du même coup passer à autre chose, il n'aurait pu davantage se tromper sur ce dernier point. Et tout ça le rongeait désormais, lui faisait l'impression qu'il ne serait jamais plus capable d'être apaisé, malgré les efforts permanents de son compagnon.

Il n'avait pas entendu Harry se lever, mais ne sursauta pas lorsque ses bras enserrèrent sa taille, seul son cœur s'accéléra légèrement et il décida de mettre cela sur le plaisir éprouvé à cette nouvelle proximité. Ce n'était probablement pas la seule explication à sa réaction, mais c'était la plus facile à gérer.

Harry déposa un baiser sur sa joue tandis que sa main caressait doucement son ventre en un geste apaisant, puis eut un soupir mélancolique.

\- Tu penses encore à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Lui. Toujours lui. Inutile qu'un nom ne soit prononcé, ils savaient tous deux à quoi s'en tenir. Pas plus qu'il n'était utile qu'Eggsy fasse mine de nier. Ils valaient tous deux mieux que cela. Alors il se contenta de hocher la tête.

Harry ne rajoutant rien, il comprit que c'était à lui de le faire, alors il chercha ses mots longtemps, espérant trouver ceux qui blesseraient le moins. Mais c'était bien illusoire, tant c'était leur situation toute entière qui les torturait depuis des semaines.

\- Je suis désolé, se contenta-t-il de dire dans un souffle.

Rien qu'il n'avait pas dit des centaines de fois, mais ça avait le mérite d'être sincère.

\- Vraiment, je suis désolé, Harry, répéta-t-il. Je ne te mérite pas et pourtant tu es là.

\- Je te l'ai promis il y a bien longtemps, je serai toujours là.

La voix, calme, maîtrisée, avait quelque chose d'apaisant et Eggsy choisit de s'y raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer. Parce que c'était bien ainsi, malgré la précarité de sa situation, Harry demeurait là, le seul capable de le maintenir la tête hors de l'eau au milieu de l'océan agité qu'était son cœur.

\- Je n'avais certes pas envisagé cette situation précise lorsque je t'ai fait cette promesse, mais ça ne change rien. On traversera ça ensemble. Comme le reste.

Ensemble. C'était justement là que le bas blessait. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas toujours été ensemble. En fait, c'est seul qu'Eggsy avait dû faire face quand il avait cru Harry mort. Un an à se torturer, à se demander si sa présence aurait pu changer quelque chose. Un an à ne dormir que d'un œil dans un lit bien trop grand, aux draps trop froids. Quand la solitude après quelques mois le pesait trop, il sortait dans un bar ou un autre, le genre d'endroit douteux où Harry n'aurait jamais mis les pieds volontairement, où il buvait trop avant de suivre un homme jusqu'à chez lui.

Il culpabilisait de connaître d'autres bras que ceux du premier homme à avoir partagé sa vie, mais puisqu'Harry n'était plus, ça n'avait guère d'importance.

Seulement Harry n'était pas mort. Le revoir, avec cet air hébété sur le visage avait certainement été le pire et le plus beau moment de sa vie. Jusqu'à ce que le beau ne s'efface pour ne laisser que les ténèbres, quand il avait réalisé que l'homme tant aimé ne se souvenait pas de lui. Quelque part, ça avait été une constatation pire que de croire qu'il l'avait perdu. Parce que si Harry l'avait oublié, c'est qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est sur ce constat et le cœur bien gros qu'Eggsy était parti en Angleterre avec Whiskey.

Whiskey, que voilà un homme qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Un sens de l'humour douteux, une bonne humeur si constante qu'elle défiait l'entendement. Et puis il dégageait de lui une telle assurance, un tel charme brut, animal… A son contact, Eggsy avait senti revenir en lui des désirs oubliés depuis bien longtemps, que n'avaient jamais su rallumer ses quelques amants d'un soir. Mais il avait décidé que cette réaction n'était finalement due qu'au retour d'Harry.

Il ne se serait pas cru capable de céder à ses pulsions.

Pourtant, il avait cédé, et rapidement en plus. Faisant preuve d'un doigté inégalé avec Clara ce soir-là à Glastonbury, il aurait pu profiter, une fois sa mission menée à bien, pour prendre du bon temps avec elle, sans avoir à se justifier ensuite auprès de sa conscience. Mais il avait filé dès que possible, parce que cette fille, pas plus que toutes les autres désormais, n'éveillait rien en lui.

Il avait retrouvé l'autre agent accoudé à un bar près d'une piste de danse où se déhanchait bien du monde. Loin d'être troublé d'avoir été éconduit un peu plus tôt par leur cible, Whiskey semblait simplement heureux d'être là. Une fois encore, Eggsy avait été troublé par cette façon si simple de prendre la vie, là où lui se torturait depuis des mois.

Les deux hommes avaient un peu bu ensemble, beaucoup parlé, de tout, de rien, d'Harry. Sur ce point, Whiskey l'avait rassuré, avançant les effets secondaires du gel alpha, qui restaient généralement provisoires. Ainsi Eggsy avait été un peu rassuré, mais il se sentait toujours blessé d'avoir été oublié, quel qu'en soit la raison.

Il penserait toujours que c'était bien à cause de cette faiblesse qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait ensuite. Ils ne reprenaient l'avion que le lendemain et devaient passer la nuit sous une tente, comme tout le monde ici. Alors il avait entraîné Whiskey dans cet abri et s'était montré plus qu'entreprenant. Ironique, en sachant qu'ensuite il avait tant bien que mal tenté de rappeler qu'ils faisaient une bêtise, sans pour autant repousser l'autre homme. Jack.

La honte n'avait fait son apparition que le lendemain, sans qu'il ne puisse pour autant se passer des baisers de son amant, même une fois de retour dans le Kentucky. Et ça ne s'était pas arrangé lorsqu'Harry avait finalement retrouvé ses souvenirs, pour voir en lui à nouveau le compagnon fidèle. Il n'avait pas été long ensuite pour découvrir le pot-aux-roses. Pourtant, il avait pardonné et était là à présent.

Eggsy lui était reconnaissant bien sûr, parce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu le perdre. Pourtant, tout au fond de lui, dans un recoin de sa tête qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer la plupart du temps, il lui en voulait aussi d'être resté. C'était tout ce qui l'avait empêché de demeurer auprès de leurs homologues américains et de l'un d'eux en particulier.

C'était lâche de sa part bien sûr. D'autant qu'il avait tout fait pour filer avant le réveil de Whiskey, se contentant désormais de prendre de ses nouvelles par l'entremise de Ginger.

\- Je t'aime Harry, crut bon de rappeler Eggsy, conscient que la suite serait plus difficile. Ça n'a jamais été remis en question, malgré ce qui s'est passé.

\- Et je n'en ai jamais douté. Mais… je t'écoute.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire penaud avant de prendre bravement la parole, n'ignorant pas les conséquences.

\- Eh bien, oui. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté et tout mon amour pour toi, je continue à penser à lui. Je croyais vraiment qu'en m'éloignant aussi vite, j'arriverais à le laisser derrière moi…

\- Bien. Je m'en doutais. Et que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Rien. Je suis là où je dois être.

\- Mais tu n'es pas heureux.

Ce n'était pas une question, ça n'en avait pas besoin tant c'était aussi évident pour l'un que pour l'autre.

\- Bien sûr que si ! tenta pourtant Eggsy avec l'énergie du désespoir. Tu me rends heureux.

\- Il te manque pourtant quelque chose.

\- Il faut tout le temps que tu sois la voix de la raison, hein ? grogna le cadet.

\- Il faut bien que l'un de nous aborde ce qui fait mal, sinon on n'en verra jamais le bout. Tu as des nouvelles ?

\- Je suis en contact avec Ginger, confirma Eggsy, pas mécontent de pouvoir en parler à peu près librement. Il ne va pas bien. Une seconde balle dans la tête aussi vite, c'était prévisible.

\- J'ai pas eu le choix. Il allait nous tuer. C'était ça ou le hachoir à viande, j'ai opté pour la solution la moins… radicale.

\- Je sais, je sais, soupira Eggsy, qui voulait tout sauf s'énerver contre son compagnon, mais c'était plus fort que lui, ce sujet lui mettait systématiquement les nerfs à vif. Mais on en est arrivés là parce que tu lui as tiré dessus en Italie.

\- Je croyais vraiment bien faire, plaida Harry, confirmant si besoin était, qu'il n'avait pas agi de gaieté de cœur et qu'il regrettait. Je voyais la façon dont il te regardait, s'approchait de toi…

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû agir aussi vite ! Avant, tu aurais pris le temps de tout étudier, tu n'aurais pas juste suivi une intuition, avec en prime un cerveau qui ne tournait pas très rond. Tu le savais ! Tu n'aurais pas dû écouter un instinct défaillant ! Comme à Merlin, Ginger a dû te dire un jour, sans penser un instant à conséquence, que c'était Whiskey qui l'empêchait systématiquement d'accéder au rang d'agent de terrain, qu'il travaillait contre elle. Et tu as gardé cette dernière partie dans ta tête, pour que ça ressorte déformé au pire moment. Et lui… lui quand il est revenu à lui, il est resté bloqué sur le fait que tu le prenais pour un traître et son cerveau lui a envoyé ce faux message.

Il s'était répété cette théorie tellement souvent avec un besoin obsessionnel de comprendre comment tout avait déraillé. Il l'avait exposée à Ginger, qui l'avait validée. Pas que cela change quoi que ce soit. Mais l'exprimer pour la première fois à voix haute devant Harry, c'était d'autant plus déstabilisant. Heureusement, son compagnon semblait avoir compris que l'interrompre à ce stade était la pire chose à faire, aussi le laissait-il parler patiemment.

Mal à l'aise, Eggsy s'éloigna d'Harry avec un rire pitoyable.

\- Tu sais le pire ? reprit-il tristement. C'est que je te fasse des reproches, alors que je suis responsable. C'est moi qui ai insisté pour que tu reviennes sur le terrain, alors que tu n'étais pas près. Mais je voulais t'avoir près de moi. Parce que tu m'avais manqué. Parce que je me disais que ça m'empêcherait de refaire une connerie avec lui comme à Glastonbury… Je ne sais pas vraiment, qu'importe. Et si j'avais eu le courage de te dire ce qu'on avait fait, de te dire qu'on en pinçait l'un pour l'autre, tu n'aurais pas été surpris de ses regards sur moi ou de sa façon d'être avec moi… Ma faute, parce que j'ai pas su gérer tout ça.

\- Eggsy, tu n'y es pour rien. Malgré nos règles strictes, notre entraînement, ce n'est pas toujours évidement de laisser ses sentiments aux vestiaires. Regarde-moi avec toi. Ce que nous faisons c'est tout ce contre quoi j'ai toujours lutté et pourtant tu es là.

\- Je suis là, mais on n'est pas bien, ni l'un ni l'autre. Pas plus que lui. Tout est tellement compliqué. Tu es malheureux, je le sais, je le vois. Tu as disparu un an et en revenant, tout était tellement différent… Moi, chaque matin, la première chose qui me passe par la tête quand j'ouvre les yeux, c'est que je veux juste… fuir, m'échapper de tout ça. Et lui… son esprit n'étant plus très fiable, il est privé de terrain, il gère les activités publiques de Statesman, un travail de bureau qui doit le rendre malheureux. Trois vies foutues en l'air parce que j'ai pas su garder les cuisses serrées…

\- On sait tous les deux qu'il ne s'agit pas que de ça. Tu es un homme trop bien pour risquer de tout gâcher pour une banale histoire de sexe. Il te plaisait. Et même si ça me rend fou de devoir l'admettre c'est pourtant le cas, il y avait des sentiments. Il y a encore des sentiments, sinon tu ne penserais pas à lui en permanence comme tu le fais.

Ce n'était que trop vrai et ça le rendait fou. Même quand Harry faisait en sorte qu'ils passent un bon moment, il pensait inévitablement à lui. Même quand ils faisaient l'amour, à un moment ou un autre il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'il aurait voulu que Jack soit là, avec eux…

\- Pourtant je t'aime Harry. Tu n'imagines pas comme je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé et je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau. Et pourtant… Pourquoi je pense à lui ? C'était une simple aventure, je l'ai laissé derrière moi. Mais il est toujours là, dit-il en pressant deux doigts contre son front. Comme si je devenais dingue.

\- Tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'y a pas qu'une façon d'aimer. Pour beaucoup, deux hommes ensemble c'est malsain, pour nous c'est juste une autre forme d'amour. Homo, hétéro, bi, ceux qui refusent de s'attacher, ceux qui aiment tromper, les adeptes de l'échangisme, du SM… C'est sans fin. Et toi, au milieu de toutes ces variantes, tu es amoureux de deux hommes. C'est pas bien différent du reste.

\- Ça ne me rassure pas ! Condamné à être malheureux parce que je n'aurais pas tout ce que je veux.

\- Alors vas-y.

Eggsy se tourna vers son amant, le fixant avec surprise.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as très bien compris. Va le voir, arrange les choses. Ça vous fera du bien à tous les deux.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ? Je t'attendrai. Je sais que tu me reviendras et je veux te voir plus apaisé. Alors si pour ça je dois te partager avec lui, je suis prêt à le faire.

\- Harry, tu ne peux pas être en train de me dire ça.

\- Pourquoi pas ? C'est une belle preuve d'amour. Ton amour compte plus que tout pour moi et j'ai compris qu'il passe aussi par lui. Te partager pour ne pas te perdre, ça en vaut la peine. Ça peut même être excitant. Et si tu es d'accord, s'il l'est aussi, ça peut même devenir sérieux. Nos agences vont être amenées à collaborer régulièrement, alors ce n'est peut-être pas un mal si nos agents collaborent entre eux également. De très près.

Il s'était rapproché d'Eggsy en parlant, jusqu'à ce que son souffle caresse son visage en prononçant la dernière phrase.

\- Tu le sais, Merlin et moi avons été ensemble, continua-t-il, toujours aussi proche, en prenant sa main. On a arrêté à cause des règles, le travail nous laissant de toute façon bien trop peu de temps pour nous. Ça m'a rendu malheureux, même si je l'ai caché, et cette peine est restée tapie tout au fond de moi, me dévorant peu à peu. Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Quelque part, tu m'as sauvé. A moi de faire en sorte à présent que tu n'éprouves pas cette même peine, que tu ne perdes pas tes plus belles années en regrets. Et si pour cela un Américain sans guère d'éducation doit faire partie de notre vie, je pense que c'est un petit prix à payer.

Avant qu'Eggsy ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Harry l'embrassa. Rien de tendre dans ce baiser, c'était intense, sans concession, comme le cadet aimait, quand il n'avait d'autre choix que se soumettre à l'autre homme. Parce que ce n'était jamais aussi bon que lorsqu'Harry prenait le pouvoir. Alors, il se laissa conduire jusqu'au lit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Et s'il songea parfois à Jack quand Harry fut en lui, cette fois c'était presque agréable. Comme si Jack, enfin, faisait déjà pleinement partie de leur vie. Harry avait peut-être raison à ce sujet, de toute façon cette solution ne ferait pas plus de ravages que toute cette situation en fait déjà fait.

 **ooOoo**

Après un coup de fil à Ginger et un voyage en avion qui lui parut plus long qu'il ne dura en réalité, Eggsy arriva à New York, au siège local de Statesman, là où Whiskey était posté tant qu'il était incapable de reprendre les missions sur le terrain.

Quand il entra dans son bureau et qu'il le vit, le jeune homme se rappela pourquoi il avait fui les Etats-Unis avant que Jack ne reprenne connaissance dans le labo de Ginger. Parce que lorsqu'il était dans la même pièce que lui, il lui était tout bonnement impossible d'avoir les idées claires. Et ce qui n'aida certainement pas, fut le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de l'Américain lorsqu'il le vit. Quel que soit son état de détresse actuel, il paraissait serein, heureux, mais Eggsy savait mieux que quiconque comme il était facile de jouer un rôle.

\- Eggsy ! s'écria-t-il en venant à sa rencontre. Enfin, un véritable allié.

Et sans que l'interpellé s'y soit attendu, l'aîné le prit dans ses bras. Mais étant donné leur passif, ce geste n'avait finalement pas grand-chose de déplacé. D'ailleurs, avec Jack toute marque de proximité semblait naturelle.

\- Je m'ennuie, avoua celui-ci lorsqu'il le relâcha. Il y a quelque jours je m'ennuyais tellement que j'ai eu quelques propos déplacés à l'égard d'un de nos stagiaires. Rien de bien méchant, juste une proposition pas très subtile et j'ai même pas insisté quand il a refusé, mais apparemment ça a choqué tout le monde et Champ lui a offert un job en or pour l'aider à "oublier" cet incident. Depuis, tout le monde me regarde de travers. Sauf Tequila, qui a trouvé la situation particulièrement amusante. Mais c'est probablement parce qu'il fait pire régulièrement.

Ne sachant guère comment réagir face à cette anecdote qui ne témoignait rien d'autre que la difficulté de leur situation actuelle à tous, Eggsy préféra garder le silence.

Jack s'interrompit le temps de leur servir à boire, whisky maison bien sûr, du genre que Merlin aurait qualifié de trahison à sa patrie l'Écosse. Brave Merlin. Il aurait mérité qu'Eggsy s'appesantisse davantage sur son sort plutôt qu'écouter égoïstement son cœur malmené.

Puis les deux hommes prirent place côte à côte sur deux chaises installées près du bureau.

\- Le terrain me manque, reprit l'aîné et cette fois, pour la toute première fois, Eggsy vit la peine apparaître, quoique brièvement, derrière le sourire.

\- Oui, j'ai appris que Champagne te préférait éloigné des missions pour l'instant, dit-il quand ils eurent trinqués en silence.

\- Et je suis d'accord avec lui. Plus ou moins. Je ne suis plus très fiable en ce moment. Je crois qu'il y a un truc qui déraille là-dedans, dit-il en frappant son front du bout des doigts. Ginger a dû rater un truc en me réparant.

\- Tu vois des papillons toi aussi ? lança Eggsy d'un ton désinvolte.

Il regretta sa blague presque immédiatement, car après tout c'était bien les hallucinations d'Harry qui les avaient tous mis dans cette merde, alors la référence à son compagnon n'était guère opportune.

\- Harry est désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, tenta-t-il maladroitement dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner.

\- Je ne lui en veux pas. En fait, je comprends même parfaitement ce qui lui passe par la tête pour avoir vécu la même chose... Les premières fois, les nanites ont fait du beau boulot, mais il devait y avoir des séquelles à un moment.

\- Les premières fois, répéta Eggsy, surpris. Combien de fois on t'a tiré dessus ?

\- Dans la tête ? Deux fois avant les balles de Galahad senior. Dans le reste du corps, j'ai perdu le compte voilà un moment. Mais ça faisait longtemps, avant que je progresse avec un lasso ou quelque arme que ce soit.

Le plus jeune, d'abord horrifié par un tel nombre de blessures potentiellement mortelles – il n'avait définitivement pas choisi une carrière de tout repos – resta ensuite immobile, le cœur battant la chamade à l'évocation de l'arme favorite de Jack. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'avait vu se battre avec son lasso, il l'avait trouvé tout particulièrement sexy, se demandant chaque fois ce que ce même lasso pourrait faire notamment dans l'intimité d'une chambre. Même lors du combat qui les avait opposés à Poppyland, ça avait été dur par moment de garder la tête froide.

Apparemment, l'autre homme n'avait pas remarqué son trouble et se contentait de continuer sur sa lancée.

\- Je comprends parfaitement ce qu'il a dans la tête, répétait-il, pensif. Quand je me suis réveillé, après l'Italie, comme à chaque fois Ginger a utilisé les grands moyens pour me faire récupérer rapidement. La photo de ma femme… C'est un choc à chaque fois, que je crains davantage que la balle préalable. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cette fois ça a été encore plus douloureux, tout me revenant avec violence, y compris Harry me prenant pour un traître. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, mais mon cerveau s'est comme réinitialisé à partir de ce souvenir. Et quand je me suis battu contre vous, je savais que je ne devais pas le faire, je le savais vraiment, mais je pouvais pas agir autrement. Je suis désolé pour ça, j'aurais pu… te tuer.

Les derniers mots avaient été à peine murmurés et sur son visage flottait une douleur qui trouva écho dans le cœur d'Eggsy. Jusque-là, il n'avait fait aucune référence à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, mais à sa façon d'aborder ce qui aurait pu arriver, il semblait clair que pour Jack aussi il y avait bien eu quelque chose de plus fort que prévu.

L'Américain avala d'un trait ce qui lui restait d'alcool et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, Eggsy devina que cela avait été pour se donner du courage.

\- Ça se remet lentement en place, j'imagine qu'il en va de même pour Harry. Mais il y a autre chose, avoua-t-il avec un petit rire sans joie. J'ai des images de toi et moi… Mes tripes me disent que c'est vraiment arrivé et j'ai envie d'y croire. Mais comme tu es parti si vite sans qu'on puisse en parler, par moment j'ai l'impression que c'est encore ce fichu cerveau qui fait des siennes.

Cela, Eggsy ne l'avait pas prévu. Pour lui, ce qui s'était passé entre eux avait laissé tant de traces qu'il pensait que Jack en était tout autant marqué. C'était bien le cas quelque part, mais en réalité, tout comme Harry avant lui, Jack avait plus ou moins oublié la force de leur lien. C'était douloureux et il ne put que maudire les Statesmen et leur fichu manie de jouer les apprentis sorciers. Certes le gel alpha avait permis de lui rendre les deux hommes qui comptaient pour lui, mais à quel prix…

\- Ce n'est pas ton cerveau, c'est bien arrivé, dit-il finalement. Et je peux t'assurer qu'on en avait sacrément envie, autant l'un que l'autre.

\- Oui, c'est l'impression que j'ai.

\- J'aurais pas dû fuir ensuite comme je l'ai fait. Mais ce n'était pas facile pour moi. Surtout après ce qu'Harry t'avait fait. J'avais peur que tu n'y vois sa façon plus que discutable d'éliminer un rival. Alors qu'à ce moment-là, il se souvenait à peine qu'on était ensemble.

\- Donc vous êtes bien ensemble, constata douloureusement Jack. C'est bien ce que je me disais, même si j'espérais me tromper.

\- On est ensemble, confirma Eggsy avec la même pointe de frustration à ce stade. Mais c'est pourtant lui qui m'a envoyé te voir aujourd'hui.

\- Malgré ce qu'on a fait ?

\- A cause de ce qu'on a fait. J'ai pas réussi à passer outre et Harry, même s'il n'a plus l'unique place, ne veut pas me savoir malheureux.

\- Tu n'es pas heureux.

Jack semblait sincèrement surpris de ce constat.

\- Comment le pourrai-je ? Quand j'étais à Londres, j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait un truc vitale. Toi. Et à présent que je suis ici, ça me reprend, sauf que cette fois c'est Harry qui me manque.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'enquit Jack, tout à coup un peu moins affable tandis qu'il se levait vivement.

\- J'en sais rien. Toi ! Lui ! Et je refuse de choisir.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Avant de répondre, Eggsy quitta sa chaise à son tour et marcha vers son amant, s'arrêtant cependant suffisamment loin pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'il voulait lui forcer la main.

\- Je vous veux tous les deux, dit-il sans ciller, ressentant pour la première fois la certitude de faire le bon choix. Deux continents, deux hommes… Le cow-boy et le gentleman… Ça me paraît tellement évident maintenant que je regrette d'avoir perdu toutes ces semaines. Champagne et notre nouveau Arthur veulent intensifier la collaboration inter-agence, je pourrai travailler ici souvent, avec toi… Et surtout, j'aimerais que tu m'interrompes là tout de suite, que tu me dises ce que tu en penses, parce que j'ai l'impression de brasser du vent.

Jack ne dit pourtant rien, se contentant de secouer lentement la tête. Eggsy avait espéré tellement mieux que ça qu'il se sentit désespérément seul, comme abandonné. Prévisible pourtant, ce qu'il avait à offrir n'avait rien de la relation idéale et Jack pouvait avoir tellement mieux. Il avait juste cru – espéré ? – qu'il n'avait pas imaginé les sentiments naissant entre eux. Mais à cet instant, l'autre semblait si distant, qu'il comprit son erreur.

\- D'accord, dit-il d'une petite voix, ne pouvant empêcher ses lèvres de trembler. Je comprends. Je suis content qu'on ait au moins pu mettre les choses au clair. Pour le reste, j'ai peut-être un peu présumé de mon pouvoir de séduction. J'espère qu'ils te remettront vite sur le terrain, tu le mérites. Et je te souhaite le meilleur. Appelle-moi si tu changes d'avis. Ou si tu veux simplement me revoir un jour.

Beaucoup de mots, pour éviter d'avoir l'air trop désespéré.

Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie, pressé d'être seul pour pouvoir ruminer. Et gérer cette déception qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer aussi douloureuse. Mais après tout, ne l'avait-il pas cherché en couchant avec le premier venu à peine quelques heures après avoir retrouvé Harry ? C'était déjà un miracle qu'Harry justement, n'ayant aucune idée du calvaire qu'il avait vécu lors de sa disparition, ne l'ai pas viré lui aussi.

Il n'avait pas atteint la porte qu'il fut retenu par une corde enserrant son torse, corde qui s'avéra, lorsqu'il se retourna, être un lasso, au bout duquel se tenait un Jack aussi souriant que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Sans un mot, celui-ci le ramena à lui de quelques mouvements sûrs. Une seconde, Eggsy se demanda s'il ne devait pas au moins faire mine de résister un peu, mais il était tellement impatient qu'il préféra n'en rien faire, se laissant entraîner tandis que son malaise s'envolait. L'instant d'après, il laissait échapper un soupir de contentement quand deux lèvres gourmandes furent sur les siennes. Si le jeune homme aimait Harry et sa retenue naturelle, gentleman jusque dans ses baisers tout en étant généreux quand il donnait du plaisir, Jack et sa fougue lui faisaient tout autant perdre ses moyens.

L'Américain l'embrassa avec la même passion qu'il lui avait donné entre les draps, empressé comme s'il voulait tout entier se fondre en lui, tout en le repoussant contre le bureau, que Eggsy heurta brusquement. Il ne cilla cependant pas, il appréciait ce traitement. La corde qui lui enserrait toujours le torse, le corps tendu qui se pressait contre le sien, l'acculant, limitant ses mouvements, comme si Jack voulait s'assurer qu'il ne fuirait plus, il aimait cette sensation. Parce que malgré le peu de marche de manœuvre qu'il avait dans cette étreinte, c'était malgré tout lui qui menait la danse. Jack ne faisait rien de plus que ce qu'il avait attendu de lui. Et il saurait s'en montrer digne, il en avait la certitude.

Jack s'écarta en haletant légèrement, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux sombres brillants d'une lueur radieuse, et Eggsy en profita pour l'observer. Outre qu'il était séduisant à lui faire perdre la tête, Jack était lumineux, comme lors de leur première rencontre, avant ces balles, ces histoires de trahison, qui avaient failli leur coûter tellement cher.

Son compagnon ne lui laissa cependant guère le temps de s'appesantir davantage sur ce qu'il avait failli perdre. Car déjà, sa bouche était partout sur lui, embrassant son menton, son cou. Eggsy rit doucement à la sensation agréable et jusque-là inconnue de sa moustache qui le chatouillait. C'était là encore une différence notable avec Harry, qui se rasait soigneusement chaque matin. Et si le jeune homme préférait arrêter là les comparaisons, c'était toutes ses petites distinctions qui le faisait les désirer autant l'un que l'autre. Pourquoi aurait-il dû choisir entre ardeur et tempérance quand il pouvait avoir les deux ?

Son corps d'ailleurs était du même avis. Outre son cœur qui battait la chamade, il se sentait durcir sous les lèvres expertes.

Il eut un grognement de satisfaction quand les mains non moins expertes de son compagnon dégrafèrent son pantalon. Ok, à la base il était venu prendre des nouvelles, parler, à la limite proposer la possibilité de ce drôle de ménage à trois. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'ils en arriveraient là aussi vite. Pourtant, ça n'aurait être plus parfait. Avec Jack, foncer ainsi, sans prendre un instant pour réfléchir, semblait l'évidence.

Il ne lui fallut guère longtemps pour songer à lui rendre la politesse et ce ne fut plus dès lors qu'un concert de gémissements étouffés dans les baisers et de la chair tendue qu'on frottait avec vigueur. Les corps se désiraient avec temps d'ardeur que c'en était insoutenable et rien ne semblait pouvoir les rassasier. Pourtant cela vint avec violence, les surprenant tant ce fut rapide, mais après tout n'avaient-ils pas déjà usé toute leur patience durant ces longues semaines d'incertitude ?

Ce fut d'ailleurs tellement bon qu'aucun d'eux ne trouva matière à se plaindre. Et puis, c'était aussi agréable ensuite de rester blottis l'un contre l'autre alors que les respirations se calmaient, que les mains poisseuses ne savaient pas où se poser et que les baisers n'étaient plus que douces caresses.

\- Les cow-boys ne sont pas censés avoir un foulard autour du cou ? s'enquit Eggsy, taquin, lorsqu'il en fut capable. Ça nous serait utile.

\- Et les gentlemen anglais n'ont pas un mouchoir brodé à leurs initiales sur eux ? renvoya Jack, amusé.

C'était le cas, c'était même Harry qui les lui avait offerts, mais Eggsy avait choisi de voyager simple, histoire de faire couleur locale, et n'avait enfilé qu'un jean et un tee-shirt.

L'aîné s'éloigna finalement, pour chercher une serviette dans le petit cabinet de toilette qui jouxtait son bureau. Canapé, bar, salle d'eau, tout ceci confirmait qu'il ne devait pas plus compter ses heures ici qu'il ne le faisait en mission.

Quand ils furent nettoyés et les vêtements arrangés, Eggsy s'amusa à mordiller la mâchoire de son compagnon pour le distraire tandis qu'il lui volait son chapeau, le posant sur sa propre tête. Jack eut un grognement appréciateur en le regardant.

\- Harry doit être fou pour accepter de te partager !

\- Le deal ne marche que si tu le fais toi aussi, rappela Eggsy en s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau.

\- Contrairement à lui, moi j'ai pas le choix.

Le jeune homme était gêné de le voir demeurer à une distance raisonnable, comme s'il hésitait encore. Ce qu'il lui demandait n'avait effectivement rien de simple, mais si ses sentiments étaient aussi intenses que les siens, ça aurait dû être une évidence pourtant.

\- Je ne t'oblige à rien, crut-il bon de préciser.

\- Si, bien sûr que si Eggsy. Parce qu'on sait tous les deux que je ne peux rien te refuser. Tu savais en rentrant ici, en montant dans ton foutu avion même, que je dirai oui. Et après tout, pourquoi pas ? T'avoir la moitié du temps c'est toujours mieux que pas du tout. J'étais en vrac depuis tout ce qui s'est passé, à ne plus savoir qui j'étais réellement. Et pire encore, ce que je désirais. Tu es là et ça va mieux, comme si tout venait de se remettre à sa place. Alors si pour ça je dois également accepter le mec qui m'a tiré deux fois dessus, ça doit pouvoir se faire. Et puis…

Il s'interrompit le temps de retrouver ce sourire en coin qu'Eggsy lui aimait tant.

\- J'ai déjà essayé les plans à trois, je sais combien chacun peut y prendre son pied.

Le plus jeune éclata d'un rire joyeux. Non pas que lui-même n'ait pas pensé à cette perspective, mais tout comme Harry, il s'était davantage focalisé sur l'idée de partager sa vie entre les deux continents, en compartimentant. Se réunir tous les trois… c'était excitant bien sûr, très excitant, bandant même, mais ça n'avait pas été sa motivation première, ça lui serait venu en temps voulu. Jack ne pensait décidément pas de la même façon et putain, ça ne l'en rendait que plus séduisant !

\- Je n'ai aucun doute en tes capacités pour me faire prendre mon pied, de toutes les façons possibles, pas plus qu'en celles d'Harry.

Et le voilà, lui, l'ancien gamin de banlieue avec des perspectives d'avenir plus que compromises, devenu gentleman, faisant le boulot le plus passionnant qu'il aurait pu espérer, et s'attirant les faveurs d'hommes qui, à une époque pas si lointaine, ne lui auraient pas jeté un regard. Ceux-ci semblaient tout dévoués à prendre soin de lui, il entendait bien leur rendre la faveur. Et il était plutôt doué dans ce domaine.

 **THE END. (ou pas out à fait)**


	2. Chapter 2

**C'est parti pour le chapitre 2. Et comme prévu, il s'agit ni plus ni moins d'un second OS, faisant suite au premier, mais indépendant à sa manière. C'est une nouvelle expérience pour moi que cette succession de scènes de vie, ainsi j'arrête quand je veux, je reprends selon l'inspiration, sans frustration pour vous de ne pas avoir la fin. Pour l'instant j'ai au moins encore deux idées, donc on va se revoir ;)**

 **Harry n'est pas présent ici, mais il sera de retour dans le chapitre suivant. Et je me suis mis au défi de faire un passage citronné au moins par chapitre, ce qui tient à un tour de force pour moi, mais comme je m'éclate plus que prévu avec cette fic, autant se lancer XD**

 **Je vais également essayer d'aborder cette belle notion de trouple autrement que juste au lit, montrer l'évolution, les conséquences chez chacun... C'est quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait, mais c'est une idée qui me plaît. J'espère que vous apprécierez également.**

 **Une bonne lecture à vous et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite :)**

 **ooOoo**

Eggsy émergea d'un sommeil réparateur en sentant une main, aérienne, douce, caresser lentement son flanc. Il gémit de plaisir tout en demeurant immobile pour profiter. Les doigts étaient légèrement calleux, mais d'une tendresse qui le faisait se sentir, chaque fois qu'il était auprès de cet homme, comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde. C'était un sentiment délectable auquel il avait encore besoin de s'habituer. D'autant que ce soir, il n'était pas certain de le mériter.

Détaché auprès de Statesman pour quelques semaines, le jeune homme s'était tout naturellement installé chez Whiskey, à Louisville. Même si les deux hommes prenaient encore leurs marques dans cette relation, d'autant plus récente que le cadet était souvent à Londres, cela se mettait naturellement en place. Eggsy soupçonnait même Harry, récemment promu à la tête de Kingsman en tant que tout nouvel Arthur, de l'envoyer lui chaque fois que Champagne proposait un travail en commun, justement pour lui offrir l'opportunité de rejoindre Jack, qu'il ne voyait pas aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu. La tolérance et l'ouverture d'esprit de son compagnon le laissait totalement admiratif, tant lui-même n'était pas certain d'avoir pu agir de même si les rôles avaient été inversés. Mais Harry avait proposé de le partager et depuis il s'y tenait avec un patience d'ange, n'émettant guère de jalousie lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ne posant d'ailleurs que peu de questions sur le temps passé loin de lui.

Chaque fois qu'il était aux Etats-Unis, Harry lui manquait bien évidemment, mais Jack, quand ce n'était pas le travail, l'accaparait tant qu'Eggsy n'avait guère le temps de s'appesantir sur cette séparation. C'était moins facile en revanche quand il était à Londres, où la distance avec Jack était plus difficile à gérer. Il savait cependant parfaitement pourquoi. En Angleterre, il avait sa vie, sa routine, avait bien le temps de penser entre deux missions, deux sorties avec Harry, là où dans le Kentucky il s'agissait presque de vacances, où il ne manquait jamais d'occupations.

Cette visite n'avait guère dérogé à la règle. Entre deux réunions avec Champagne et le reste de l'équipe, Jack lui avait fait visiter le coin, mais l'avait surtout beaucoup gardé dans son lit. L'appartement où il vivait, un loft moderne et spacieux, avait un charme fou, mais c'était bien dans la chambre qu'Eggsy passait le plus clair de son temps libre.

Ce soir, durant les dernières heures, il n'y avait guère été la hauteur cependant. Rentrant d'une journée passée à suivre un terroriste soupçonné, surveillé discrètement depuis quelques jours, le jeune homme avait fini par en venir aux mains avec l'homme à tout faire/garde du corps de celui-ci dans un affrontement dont il n'était sorti victorieux que de justesse. Sa couverture ainsi grillée par leur cible, il avait été remplacé par Tequila. Ce n'était pas plus mal tant les dernières heures avaient été épuisantes. Et il ne refusait jamais l'occasion de retrouver Jack plus tôt que prévu. Mais il n'avait pas prévu en rentrant être rattrapé à ce point par l'épuisement.

Après une douche bienfaitrice, Eggsy avait atterri entre les draps, où son amant s'était montré comme à chaque fois plus qu'entreprenant. Mais à peine étaient-ils nus que la fatigue lui était tombée dessus brusquement et il s'était lamentablement écroulé. Jack s'était montré compréhensif, le rassurant tout en le serrant contre lui en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

A présent qu'il se réveillait, après ce qu'il imaginait être quelques heures, et qu'il se sentait à nouveau les idées claires, il se sentait mortifié pour avoir été aussi pitoyable, alors même que l'envie avait bien été présente. Tellement mortifié qu'il n'osait pas bouger et avouer qu'il était bien réveillé, même s'il semblait clair au vu de ses caresses que Jack ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

Son compagnon rit doucement tout près de son oreille avant de déposer un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

\- Je sais que tu es réveillé, lança-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Et un réveil agréable en plus, souffla Eggsy, comprenant qu'il était bien inutile de continuer à nier.

\- Pardon pour ça, je voulais vraiment te laisser te reposer, mais après quelques heures, c'est devenu une torture de t'avoir tout près de moi, nu, et ne pas pouvoir te toucher.

\- Tu as bien fait, sourit Eggsy en se tournant vers lui, se plongeant dans ses yeux. Après tout, je dois me rattraper pour tout à l'heure. J'ai été lamentable. Pourtant c'était bon et j'avais très envie de continuer, mais…

\- Ne t'excuse pas, la journée a été longue.

Reconnaissant, Eggsy se sentit à nouveau gonflé d'énergie et poussa son amant à s'allonger pour venir s'installer sur lui. Jack ne pouvant plus guère faire le moindre geste, il en profita pour goûter minutieusement sa peau, embrassant d'abord son visage, puis son cou, son torse, léchant consciencieusement chaque partie qu'il savait sensible, avant de réserver le même traitement à chaque cicatrice, blanchie par le temps. Il s'attarda plus longtemps sur une en particulier, longue et boursoufflée quoi que visiblement ancienne, qui barrait le flanc de l'aîné. Souvent dans ces moments il aimait à imaginer ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour marquer à ce point sa chair. N'ignorant pas que l'esprit l'était tout autant par ailleurs.

Cette fois, il décida que poser directement la question serait le plus utile. Ils avaient bien le temps après tout, le lendemain aucun d'eux ne travaillait, la nuit pouvait donc s'éterniser.

Jack, s'il fut surpris de la question, ne se défila pas un instant, se contentant de hausser négligemment les épaules pendant qu'il répondait, comme si l'évènement en soi était négligeable à présent qu'il était ancien.

\- Un coup de couteau durant ma première année. J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer sur ce coup-là.

\- Et les autres ? s'enquit Eggsy, qui voyait là l'occasion parfaite pour aborder le passé, flou jusqu'à présent, de l'autre homme.

\- Rien de bien extraordinaire. Deux balles, cuisse et poumon. Des côtes cassées plus que je ne pourrais en compter. Une jambe aussi une fois, quand le mégalo chez qui j'étais sous couverture m'a fait jeter par une fenêtre quand il m'a grillé. Sur toutes ces fois, Tequila m'a sauvé la vie deux fois, ce qu'il me rappelle dès qu'il en a l'occasion, alors que je lui ai rendu la pareille à trois reprises. Pour finir, deux balles dans la tête, dont une pour laquelle j'ai une peu honte quand j'y repense.

\- Dis-moi, l'encouragea Eggsy, en passant négligemment le doigt sur la cicatrice près du cœur. Je serais curieux de savoir de quoi peut avoir honte un agent senior surentraîné.

\- De ne pas avoir été blessé sur le terrain, dit Jack en riant. Le gel alpha venait d'être développé, il avait donné de bons résultats en labo… Avec l'agent Vodka, on était fascinés par le principe et comme on était jeunes et cons, on s'est mis au défi de se tirer une balle nous-mêmes. Contrairement à lui, je suis allé jusqu'au bout.

\- Mais ça va pas !

\- Je te l'avais dit.

\- Non mais c'est pas honteux, c'est complètement con !

\- Je sais. A ma décharge, à l'époque j'avais la sensation de n'avoir rien à perdre. Ma femme avait beau avoir été tuée depuis pas mal d'années déjà, je reprenais pas goût à la vie, j'étais limite suicidaire en mission. Champ a dû me mettre à pied plusieurs fois à cause de ça. Et puis, Vodka avait quelques mois d'ancienneté de plus que moi, on était en permanence en compétition, j'aimais lorsque j'arrivais à l'impressionner. C'était un gars bien. Il est mort quelques mois après cet épisode…

Il avait donné ce dernier détail quasiment sur le ton de la conversation la plus anodine et Eggsy se demanda quand il pourrait gérer la mort de ses amis avec autant de détachement. Pour l'instant, Roxy et Merlin lui manquaient tant qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à eux la plupart du temps. Harry avait dit que ça s'arrangerait, qu'il se blinderait quand il y aurait eu plus de temps, plus de morts aussi. Il n'était pas sûr d'être vraiment pressé à la vérité.

\- Désolé, dit-il doucement.

\- Bof, c'était pas le premier et il y en a eu bien d'autres.

\- Je faisais référence à ta femme aussi. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle.

\- Reprenons l'inventaire des blessures plutôt.

Eggsy eut un petit sourire dépité mais préféra ne pas insister. Jack parlerait en temps voulu, c'était toujours ainsi avec lui, alors il continua sur leur lancée.

\- S'il ne reste que deux blessures, ce que j'espère, alors je sais où on va.

\- Eh oui, les deux dernières je les dois à Harry le mac.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, arrête de l'appeler comme ça !

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Jack avec un petit rire sans joie. Un type qui envoie son jeune amant vers d'autres hommes, je dois appeler ça comment ?

Eggsy n'était pas aussi vexé qu'il aurait voulu le faire croire, car il comprenait la douleur derrière les morts volontairement durs, il lui pinça cependant le ventre sans douceur pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Déjà, ce n'est pas à d'autres hommes. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais besoin d'en avoir un troisième ? Vous deux, c'est déjà assez compliqué. Et puis quand tu dis ça, j'ai l'impression d'être une vulgaire pute.

\- C'est pas contre toi, plaida Jack, son regard se faisant un peu plus doux, même si la douleur était toujours là. C'est juste que… si j'avais été le premier dans ta vie, si on m'avait donné le choix, je n'aurais jamais laissé qui que ce soit poser une main sur toi, alors ne parlons même pas du reste. Il me laisse te toucher, t'embrasser, j'ai même sa bénédiction, putain ! Alors que moi, ça me rend dingue quand je te sais avec lui. Mais j'ai pas mon mot à dire parce que eh, je suis arrivé après lui ! Je dois m'estimer foutrement chanceux dans ces conditions j'imagine.

Et voilà, on y était. Ça couvait depuis des jours, à tel point qu'Eggsy se demandait comment cela n'avait pas explosé plus tôt. Au départ, même s'il avait été surpris de la proposition, Jack avait accepté cette relation originale avec tout ce qu'elle sous-entendait et il ne se plaignait nullement de la distance inévitable par moment, de l'existence de Harry, il se montrait simplement un peu plus possessif qu'un compagnon traditionnel quand le jeune homme était avec lui. Eggsy avait sincèrement cru que cela fonctionnerait aussi facilement, que chacun y trouverait son compte.

Mais ces dernières semaines, chaque fois qu'il l'avait eu au téléphone, Jack s'était montré un peu mélancolique, devenant mordant quand il parlait de Harry. Et depuis l'arrivée d'Eggsy, il ne cachait plus guère voir en Harry un réel concurrent.

Eggsy, déçu de découvrir que tout ne s'annonçait pas si simple, ne lui en voulait pourtant pas. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Jack après tout ne le voyait pas aussi souvent que Harry, ses visites dans le Kentucky restaient occasionnelles là où sa vie était à Londres. Dans ces conditions, cela semblait inévitable qu'il y ait de la rancœur, de la jalousie. Et malheureusement, pour l'instant le jeune homme ne voyait guère que deux solutions envisageables. Que Jack finisse par accepter d'être l'éternel second. Ou… cette perspective effrayait Eggsy, mais Jack méritait qu'il la lui propose. Aussi se força-t-il, quoi qu'à contrecœur, d'aborder cette solution.

\- Tu préfères qu'on en reste là ? Que je reparte au plus vite pour ne revenir ensuite que pour des raisons professionnelles ? Je comprendrais tu sais. Ça me ferait mal, mais je comprendrais.

Avant de répondre, l'aîné passa un bras autour de son cou, attirant son visage plus près, si près qu'Eggsy pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau quand il parla.

\- Jamais je ne choisirai cette option. J'en veux à Harry, pour m'avoir tiré dessus, pour t'avoir oublié pendant un an, pour t'avoir rendu si accro à lui et surtout pour tout ce temps qu'il passe avec toi. Et je t'en veux à toi pour avoir pris tant de place dans ma vie alors que tu n'es presque jamais là ! Mais jamais plus vous ne pourrez vous débarrasser de moi. J'aimerais juste… être capable de gérer aussi bien que vous.

Il s'interrompit un instant pour l'embrasser, brièvement, à peine une caresse sur ses lèvres, mais qui rappela à Eggsy combien proposer de tout arrêter était con, il n'en aurait pas été plus capable que lui.

\- Le pire, c'est que je n'arrive même pas à te rendre jaloux en retour, reprit l'Américain. La semaine dernière je suis sorti dans un bar, dans le but de trouver quelqu'un pour la nuit. Je voulais ensuite tout te raconter, que tu ressentes ce que je ressens quand je te sais avec lui. J'ai trouvé un type tout à fait à mon goût, je lui ai offert un verre, mais dès qu'il s'est montré réceptif, je me suis tiré. Parce que je ne veux personne d'autre que toi, même si je sais que je ne pourrai jamais attendre la même chose de ta part.

\- Je suis désolé, je pensais sincèrement que ce serait plus simple.

\- C'est aussi ma faute. Je savais où je me foutais dès le début, ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de sauter à pieds joints. Alors je ne me plains pas.

Eggsy leva un sourcil sceptique à cette phrase, les faisant rire tous deux.

\- Ok, presque pas, corrigea Jack. Mais laisse-moi au moins détester Harry, ça rend les choses un peu plus facile.

Le plus jeune acquiesça de bons cœur, comment aurait-il pu lui refuser cela au regard des concessions consenties par Jack ?

Ce fut lui qui initia un nouveau baiser, celui-ci plus intense, leur confirmant à tous deux que ce genre d'échanges étaient plus simples que les mots.

Et lorsqu'il s'éloigna, Jack avait retrouvé son éternelle malice, un masque certes, mais qui sous-entendait que tout allait malgré tout pour le mieux et qu'il en serait toujours ainsi.

\- Et là, tu regrettes qu'on n'en soit pas resté à l'inventaire de mes blessures, hein ? dit-il en souriant.

Eggsy hocha la tête, parce que s'il aimait à savoir ce que son compagnon avait en tête, il avait horreur de le savoir souffrir, à plus forte raison par sa faute, et le déni n'était jamais plus attirant que dans ces moments-là.

\- Mais on n'en a fait le tour, il me semble, remarqua-t-il.

\- Déçu ? demanda Jack. Tu aurais peut-être voulu que j'en aie plus ?

\- Dis pas de conneries ! Je me demande juste ce qui m'attend vu que jusqu'à présent je m'en suis toujours sorti indemne.

\- Tu es un meilleur agent que je ne l'étais à mes débuts.

\- Ça semble improbable quand on te voit aujourd'hui.

Jack posa une main dans le bas du dos d'Eggsy et le caressa doucement tandis que son regard se faisait lointain. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, parler de son passé, pourtant il aimait l'idée que peu à peu Eggsy sache tout de lui. Comme si le moindre secret risquait à terme de ternir une relation déjà bien fragile.

\- J'ai appris à aimer mon métier, dit-il dans ce sens, ça m'a rendu meilleur. Mais avant… disons que je n'ai pas choisi de travailler pour Statesman par vocation.

Il réalisa tout à coup que de cela, il n'en avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit. Champagne seul, puisqu'il l'avait recruté, était au courant, mais cette fois encore, ne plus rien lui cacher semblait une évidence. Et voyant que l'autre semblait boire ses paroles, il se jeta à l'eau sans plus l'ombre d'une hésitation.

\- Contrairement aux apparences, je ne suis pas Américain d'origine. Je suis né au Chili.

\- Tu fais parfaitement illusion.

\- Je n'avais que quelques mois quand mes parents ont été forcés de quitter le pays. Tous les deux étaient de fervents opposants à Pinochet et à son régime de terreur, ils ne s'en cachaient pas, à tel point qu'on a dû fuir le pays pour rester en vie. Réfugiés politiques, on a atterrit au Texas. Mais le reste de notre famille n'a pas pu partir. J'étais ado quand j'ai compris qu'ils avaient été massacrés peu après notre départ. On m'en avait pas parlé avant par peur que je ne comprenne pas, que j'ai peur. J'en ai voulu à mes parents pour ce mensonge, mais surtout j'ai nourri une haine profonde à l'encontre de ceux qui avaient fait ça et je me suis promis de venger mes oncles, mes tantes, mes cousins… J'ai pris mon temps, mais ça n'a jamais tari ma haine. A ma majorité, je suis retourné à Santiago, où j'ai patiemment enquêté, suivi des pistes – c'était facile d'avoir des réponses, il y avait encore tellement de haine à l'égard des sbires de ce gouvernement criminel. Je les ai finalement tous retrouvés et massacrés, les uns après les autres. Recherché par toutes les polices du pays ensuite, j'ai réussi à fuir, à revenir ici. Et c'est là que tout aurait pu prendre une autre tournure. J'étais fier de ce que j'avais fait, mais je n'avais plus rien désormais que c'était réglé. J'aurais pu basculer dans la violence, dans l'illégalité, il ne s'en ai fallu que d'un cheveu. C'est là que Champ est arrivé et qu'il m'a probablement sauvé la vie. Je n'ai jamais su comment, je n'ai même pas demandé, mais il était au courant ce que j'avais fait. Ses supérieurs, puisqu'à l'époque il n'était encore qu'un simple agent senior, étaient impressionnés par mes actes et ils m'ont offert un job, avec à la clé une nouvelle identité, et en échange je devais juste ne plus agir pour mon seul compte. Ça n'a même pas été une concession de ma part, je n'ai plus jamais eu besoin de tuer quand ce n'était pas commandité par l'agence.

Champ ayant été au courant lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, Jack n'avait jamais parlé de tout cela et pourtant, les mots étaient venus avec facilité. Comme si c'était bien la seule chose à faire. Même à sa femme il n'avait jamais rien dit, de crainte de sa réaction. Avec Eggsy, il n'y avait aucun doute, jamais il ne le jugerait. C'était apaisant. Et vraiment agréable de pouvoir partager ce passé un peu… compliqué.

Eggsy confirma sa compréhension. D'abord en lui donnant un baiser puis en faisant le commentaire le plus improbable après une telle concession.

\- Oui, je me doutais que tu ne te t'appelais pas vraiment Jack Daniels.

Il s'attendait à le voir réagir tellement différemment, qu'à cette remarque Jack éclata de rire.

\- Merci, dit-il simplement.

\- De quoi ? De ne pas avoir peur en découvrant que je partage le lit d'un tueur ? Je sais que cet homme n'a plus rien à voir avec toi. Et ce que tu as fait à ces hommes, j'aurais été capable de faire pareil.

\- Merci, répéta Jack.

\- Et c'est quoi ton vrai nom finalement ?

\- Aucun intérêt, cet homme est bien mort le jour où je suis arrivé dans le Kentucky.

Eggsy sembla déçu mais n'insista pas et Jack n'aurait pu lui en être plus reconnaissant. Ces dernières semaines, quand il avait réalisé qu'il était finalement tombé amoureux de lui, Jack avait eu peur, regrettant par moment de s'être lancé dans cette relation compliquée, ce qui l'avait rendu amer, ce qu'il n'avait pu toujours dissimuler. Il avait beaucoup douté. Mais ce soir, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, qu'il n'avait plus à être jaloux, que tout irait bien. Même la présence de Harry lui apparaissait subitement moins menaçante.

\- Je vais demander à Champ d'être détaché à Londres, dit-il tout à coup après de longues minutes de silence. De façon permanente.

Il ne savait pas d'où ça sortait, il n'avait rien prémédité, n'y avait même pas pensé au préalable, pourtant il ne regretta pas ses mots une seule seconde.

Et Eggsy sembla ne pas trouver l'idée incongrue lui non plus. Au contraire, ça n'aurait pu être plus idéal. Bien sûr, la cohabitation entre Jack et Harry aurait son lot d'obstacles, mais pour lui c'était l'idéal. Ce qu'il s'empressa de dire à son compagnon.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu es le bienvenu à Londres ! Ça sera le plus simple. Tu me manques tellement quand je suis là-bas.

Parce qu'on touchait bien là le cœur du problème. Le manque de l'autre chaque fois qu'il était avec l'un de ses compagnons éprouvé par Eggsy. Il avait vraiment cru que partager sa vie avec chacun d'entre eux, même à temps partiel, arrangerait ce sentiment. A présent, il y avait toujours une part de lui qui était triste, qui se sentait seul, comme si par ce malaise il payait pour n'avoir su se contenter de Harry.

De cela bien sûr il ne leur parlait jamais, à aucun d'eux. Leur situation était bien assez précaire sans qu'il ne leur refile en prime ses états d'âme. D'autant qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre en réalité. Jack et Harry avaient fait beaucoup de compromis pour lui, pour cela il leur était reconnaissant. Lors de ses séjours ici, il aurait pu être dans un hôtel quelconque au lieu d'être là, auprès d'un des hommes qu'il aimait. Non, vraiment, malgré quelques désagréments, il avait vraiment beaucoup de chance. Mais l'idée d'avoir Jack à Londres, au quotidien à ses côtés… c'était quelque chose auquel il n'osait même pas rêver.

\- En fait, j'ai envie que tu sois toujours avec moi, dit-il si bas qu'il espéra presque ne pas être entendu.

Mais Jack l'avait entendu, Jack l'entendait toujours, comme il lisait toujours en lui, parce qu'il savait le comprendre. Il sourit, l'embrassa et laissa ses mains caresser ses flancs.

\- Alors c'est ce qu'on va faire, parce que je veux ce que tu veux. Et j'aurais peut-être même l'occasion de rendre la politesse à Harry.

Eggsy leva les yeux au ciel en esquissant une grimace, mais fallait-il vraiment qu'il relève ? Harry de son côté avait les mêmes remarques, ce qui rendait une potentielle cohabitation entre des deux-là pour le moins compliquée, mais il n'était pas plus inquiet que cela. Et le regard pétillant de malice de Jack confirmait que comme tout le reste, ils gèreraient cette situation en temps voulu.

La main dans son dos descendit lentement jusqu'à ses fesses, lui arrachant un soupir de satisfaction. Et quand deux doigts titillèrent son intimité, le soupir se fit gémissement. Oubliée la conversation, qui aurait pourtant pu encore durer un moment, mais Jack, lorsqu'il voulait passer à autre chose, était très fort pour détourner l'attention. Très, très fort même, pouvait confirmer Eggsy en cambrant le dos pour sentir davantage ce qui pour l'instant n'était qu'un effleurement.

\- Je suis sûr que Harry ne te fait pas autant d'effets, dit Jack d'une voix grave.

Il en fut quitte pour un regard noir. C'était le genre de remarque que Harry faisait aussi dans des moments pareils, quand bien même lui ne leur répondait jamais. Encore et toujours cette même compétition entre eux, cette affaire d'égo, être celui qui avait la primeur dans le cœur et sur le corps du jeune homme. La même conduite très mâle alpha, alors même qu'ils ne s'étaient pas concertés, ne s'étaient plus croisés depuis que Harry avait tiré sur Jack la seconde fois. Pourtant, dans ce domaine, ils étaient raccord. C'était tout juste s'ils ne demandaient pas tout bonnement à Eggsy lequel il aimait le plus. Comme s'il était capable de seulement choisir. Parce que c'était bien cette incapacité qui les avait tous conduits dans cette relation pour le moins unique.

Heureusement, si Jack disait cela régulièrement, au moins n'insistait-il jamais. Aussi ne rajouta-il rien de plus, mais le soulagement d'Eggsy fut de courte durée, faisant place à la frustration lorsque les doigts en lui s'éloignèrent. Il ne s'en plaignit cependant pas, certain que son amant avait une autre idée en tête. Et cela ne loupa pas.

Le serrant entre ses bras, Jack en profita pour inverser leur position et lorsqu'il fut sur lui, il promena sa bouche partout. Avec quelques soupirs lascifs, Eggsy saisit fermement le drap dans ses poings pour s'empêcher de bouger et savoura chaque baiser, sur sa peau, chaque caresse d'une langue gourmande. Rien n'était oublié sur son corps et il se sentait durcir à mesure que sa respiration se faisait plus haletante. Jack ne lui laissait aucun répit, le marquant de sa salive, comme pour lui rappeler son désir de l'avoir à lui seul, comme pour effacer le moindre souvenir de Harry sur sa peau. Harry justement faisait de même chaque fois qu'il rentrait. Ce n'était probablement pas très sain, mais il n'osait guère intervenir, conscient qu'ils avaient besoin de temps pour chacun trouver sa place. Lui avait le beau rôle, aimé des deux, il ne pouvait qu'essayer d'imaginer ce qui leur passait par la tête à chaque séparation et même sans le vivre lui-même cela n'avait rien de réjouissant.

Alors peut-être qu'être réunis tous les trois aiderait à arranger les choses. Il voulait y croire en tout cas, parce que si cela devait finir par ne pas fonctionner, il craignait bien de ne perdre non pas l'un d'entre eux, mais les deux, or de cela il ne pourrait se remettre. On pouvait gérer un chagrin d'amour, il l'avait déjà fait, mais certainement pas deux simultanément. Pas après avoir connu ce sentiment enivrant d'être à ce point aimé, désiré. Il se sentait unique dans les bras de ses hommes, tout comme chacun d'eux l'était pour lui à sa manière. Les perdre, c'était se perdre aussi. Il s'y refusait et ferait tout pour que cela marche.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il dans ce sens.

C'était quelque chose qu'il ne disait jamais sassez, que Jack souhaitait entendre encore et encore, et c'était une vérité qui rendait tout plus supportable.

Jack releva légèrement la tête et lui sourit, d'un sourire beau et rassurant, qui confirmait qu'il n'avait pour l'instant guère à s'en faire, qu'il devait plutôt profiter. Puis le sourire se fit machiavélique et la tête plongea entre ses cuisses.

\- Oh Jack ! gémit-il lorsque celui-ci le prit dans sa bouche.

Il écarta davantage les jambes comme s'il pouvait en avoir plus. Plus de sensation, plus de plaisir. D'autant que Jack était plus que doué à cet exercice. Depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie, celui-ci semblait se donner au quotidien la mission de le combler, ça n'en était que plus vrai dans ces moments particulièrement intimes.

Tous les muscles tendus à l'extrême, Eggsy baissa les yeux et savoura le spectacle, aussi excitant que les sensations elles-mêmes. Se voir disparaître dans cette bouche avide risquait bien de le faire venir plus vite que prévu. C'était toujours ainsi avec Jack, il y mettait tellement de cœur et de passion que ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps, sauf quand il en décidait autrement, mais Eggsy ne s'en plaignait pas, c'était bien trop bon ainsi.

Cette fois ne fit pas exception et lorsqu'il sentit l'orgasme poindre, il ferma les yeux, bien décidé à savourer.

Cela n'aurait pu être meilleur, parvint-il à songer quelques part au milieu de son plaisir tandis qu'un cri qu'il ne chercha pas une seconde à retenir lui échappait.

Il n'avait pas repris tout à fait ses esprits que Jack était revenu à sa hauteur, l'air tout particulièrement fier de lui. Et il avait de quoi l'être.

\- C'est presque trop facile, dit-il, tu es tellement réceptif.

Eggsy eut un petit rire. Oui, cela Harry le lui avait déjà dit également. C'était flatteur pour eux supposait-il, la preuve qu'ils le connaissaient parfaitement et savaient lui faire un putain d'effet.

Retrouvant toute la maîtrise de son corps une fois que son cœur se fut calmé, il porta la main à l'érection qu'il sentait appuyer contre sa cuisse, bien décidé à lui rendre la politesse. L'excitation était à son comble, ce fut rapide.

Si rapide qu'ils remirent le couvert plus tard dans la nuit. Et tandis qu'il s'endormait ensuite dans les bras de Jack, Eggsy songea comme il serait bon de les avoir les deux dans le même lit. Bientôt, se fit-il la promesse.

 **...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici enfin le chapitre 3 :) Désolée pour l'attente, mais comme je le craignais, Harry est une galère à écrire. J'aime trop ce personnage, j'aime trop Colin Firth, pour moi il est quasi intouchable et du coup ceci fut un peu la misère pour moi. Et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant, théoriquement le prochain chapitre comptera un lemon entre ces trois là... Mais dans quoi je me suis embarquée moi ? XDD**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira cependant. Quoi qu'il arrive je prends quand même plaisir avec fic et je souhaite vraiment que ça se ressente.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, toujours source d'inspiration :)**

 **Et place donc à la suite ;)**

 **ooOoo**

Sortant de la cuisine d'un pas vif, Eggsy ne savait pas s'il devait être amusé ou plutôt se mettre en colère. Las, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé en soupirant, tentant d'ignorer les éclats de voix provenant de la pièce voisine. Apparemment, avec Jack et Harry dans la même pièce, même préparer un simple repas virait au rapport de force, rendant ce que le jeune homme espérait être une cohabitation harmonieuse souvent à peine supportable.

Jack s'était installé à Londres de façon définitive à peine quelques mois plus tôt. Il avait pesté plus d'une fois contre le climat pluvieux auquel il était bien peu habitué, son chapeau avait d'ailleurs pris cher à force d'averses, ce qui ne changerait pas tant qu'il s'obstinerait à ne pas vouloir de parapluie. C'est qu'il savait être têtu par moment. Si le look cow-boy moderne détonait ici, Eggsy ne lui aurait cependant demandé d'en changer pour rien au monde, il l'aimait trop ainsi et était fier de se montrer à son bras. La raison peut-être qui empêchait le principal intéressé de faire couleur locale.

Malgré ces quelques détails, Jack se faisait plutôt bien à cette nouvelle vie. S'il avait trouvé un appartement proche de Saville Row, où la nouvelle boutique Kingsman avait rapidement été inaugurée, il passait le plus clair de son temps dans la maison récemment acquise par Harry et Eggsy. Il y avait même sa propre chambre, bénéficiant ainsi d'un peu d'intimité, mais là encore, la plupart des nuits il les passait en compagnie des deux hommes depuis que le plus jeune lui avait dit combien il aimait à pouvoir se blottir entre eux. C'était ironiquement lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble ainsi que chacun gardait ses vêtements, se faisait un peu distant, comme si la présence trop proche du rival empêchait les deux aînés d'être totalement tendres. Alors Eggsy se suffisait de leur présence, en attendant que là aussi ils trouvent leurs marques. Pour la bagatelle, il se contentait de l'un quand l'autre n'était pas là, ce qui n'était pas rare avec leurs emplois du temps bien particulier.

Eggsy restait optimiste, convaincu que tôt ou tard, il ne serait plus le seul point commun entre ses deux amants et que ceux-ci sauraient trouver un terrain d'entente et se rapprocher suffisamment pour passer du temps ensemble sereinement. Il avait compris cela en surprenant plus d'une fois un regard plus qu'appréciateur de Jack sur Harry. De même, ce dernier, lorsque l'Américain n'était pas dans le coin, parlait beaucoup de lui, se préoccupant de son bien-être dans une ville, une maison, qu'il découvrait encore. Ces deux-là étaient faits pour s'entendre, il leur fallait juste laisser les rivalités s'effacer, qu'ils comprennent et acceptent enfin pleinement qu'ils n'étaient pas adversaires dans le cœur d'Eggsy et qu'il n'y avait aucune compétition pour le conquérir exclusivement.

Ça et leur passif relativement compliqué. Pour Harry, Jack demeurait l'homme qui les avait trahis, avant de manquer tuer Eggsy. Pour Jack, Harry était encore et toujours celui qui lui avait tiré dessus et qui avait, un an durant, oublié jusqu'à l'existence du jeune homme, le plongeant du même coup dans la solitude et la tristesse.

S'ils se toléraient pour leur bien à tous, ils avaient encore bien du mal à passer outre ces ressentiments pour admettre avoir bien des points communs en dehors d'Eggsy. En attendant, celui-ci leur était reconnaissant pour accepter une situation au demeurant pesante seulement pour son bien-être à lui. La raison pour laquelle il tolérait patiemment chaque dispute sans leur rentrer dans le lard comme il en avait pourtant envie. Généralement, dans ces moments où le ton montait, comme ce soir, il se contentait de s'éclipser pour les laisser gérer, avant ensuite de savamment rappeler à chacun toutes les qualités de l'autre. Et cela portait lentement ses fruits. Ainsi, si les disputes étaient toujours aussi fréquentes, séparément, quoi que du bout des lèvres, chacun admettait commencer à apprécier celui qu'il continuait à voir comme un adversaire plus par habitude.

A cet instant pourtant, réalisant après de longues minutes que la dispute, loin de se calmer, semblait au contraire gagner en intensité, il comprit que la soirée était sans nul doute gâchée et qu'en prenant pour une fois ses distances, il parviendrait peut-être enfin à faire comprendre à ces deux idiots qu'ils se conduisaient justement en idiots, ce qui semblait bien leur échapper encore. C'est en entendant l'un se plaindre qu'il y avait trop de sel et l'autre pas assez de basilic, que le jeune homme revint dans la cuisine, tentant de se composer le regard le plus noir possible.

Il leur était reconnaissant pour cette vie qu'ils acceptaient de lui consacrer et voulait bien être patient, mais à un moment il leur faudrait réagir seuls et prendre des mesures radicales, où ils iraient tôt ou tard droit dans le mur, ce qu'il ne voulait désespérément pas.

\- Puisque vous êtes incapables de vous conduire en adultes, je sors, dit-il en restant volontairement sur le pas de la porte. J'ai des rapports en retard qui auraient pu attendre demain, mais vu l'ambiance, je serais mieux dans mon bureau. En attendant, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de parler enfin, plutôt que vous engueuler pour des conneries, ça nous ferait tous des vacances. Alors bonne soirée.

Il s'attarda un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire pour savourer les regards, mélange d'incrédulité et de déception, un peu de honte aussi, que ses mots avaient provoqué, mais au moins s'étaient-ils tus, ce qui était un progrès. Il les fusilla l'un puis l'autre du regard et sortit dignement.

Dans la cuisine désormais silencieuse, l'ambiance était tout à coup bien pesante. La casserole, source de tant de débats passionnés jusque-là, était désormais abandonnée sur le feu, chacun des deux hommes réfugié dans un coin de la pièce, appuyé au plan de travail en se faisant face, mais les regards soigneusement baissés pour être certains de ne pas se croiser.

\- Il a raison, dit enfin Jack après plusieurs minutes de ce mutisme inconfortable. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai parlé du basilic, je n'aime pas le basilic.

Soutenant enfin son regard, Harry eut un petit rire.

\- Et moi je n'ai jamais rien eu contre le sel. Bien au contraire, c'est Eggsy qui insiste pour que j'en consomme moins. Mais je crois que tous les moyens sont bons pour te faire tourner en bourrique.

Croisant les bras, Jack dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas trop sourire.

\- Oui, je connais ça. C'est un plaisir que de te titiller, j'ai l'impression que ça fait ma journée quand j'arrive à te faire sortir de tes gonds.

C'était ainsi depuis le début. Eggsy lui avait tellement vanté le Harry stoïque, maître de lui-même, disant cela avec admiration et fierté, que Jack s'était lancé le défi de casser cette image. Déjà parce qu'il en avait marre d'entendre à quel point celui qu'il continuait trop souvent à considérer comme un rival était parfait. Et puis, il le nierait bien évidemment même sous la torture, mais à ses yeux Harry n'était jamais aussi sexy que lorsqu'il perdait son calme.

Quand il s'était lancé dans cette relation, même s'il avait fait quelques blagues concernant le sexe à trois qu'il avait parfois pratiqué, à ses yeux il était clair qu'il aurait une relation de son côté avec Eggsy, de même que Harry, mais qu'entre eux deux il n'y aurait ni rapprochement physique, pas plus que sentimental. Cela demandait quelques concessions, quelques ajustements, et mettre une jalousie naturelle dans ces conditions au placard. Mais voir Eggsy aussi épanoui, un sourire en permanence sur les lèvres, valait bien ce genre de sacrifices.

Pour avoir expérimenté cette relation à distance tandis qu'il était encore aux Etats-Unis, Jack pouvait confirmer que c'était plus simple de vivre sous le même toit que les deux hommes, d'avoir Eggsy à ses côtés au quotidien. C'était bon de pouvoir faire quelques projets, sortir et vivre presque normalement. C'était moins facile cependant de rester stoïque en voyant certaines nuits, quand il ne parvenait à dormir, Eggsy blotti tout contre Harry, quand bien même souvent c'était lui qui l'avait dans ses bras, ou lorsque le même Eggsy parlait de l'autre homme avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Heureusement, savoir que Harry éprouvait globalement les mêmes tourments arrangeait un peu les choses. Ils ne s'en sortaient pas si mal, estimait-il, même si Eggsy ne pensait pas toujours la même chose lorsqu'il était témoin de leur quasi quotidiennes prises de bec.

Prises de bec qui avaient pris plus d'ampleur quand certains sentiments avaient commencé à voir le jour. Cela s'était fait de façon insidieuse, tout doucement, lentement, mais Jack devait admettre être désormais attiré par Harry, à le considérer comme partie intégrante de sa vie, et non plus seulement comme simplement l'autre compagnon d'Eggsy. Mais au départ, il y avait eu tellement de ressentiments qu'accepter ces changements ne pouvait se faire sans heurt. D'autant qu'il n'avait aucune certitude que ces sentiments naissants soient réellement réciproques. Il était même plutôt convaincu du contraire à la façon dont Harry sautait sur l'occasion de se défouler à chaque engueulade.

Ce même Harry qui à présent ne le lâchait pas du regard, tout en gardant une expression parfaitement indéchiffrable. Harry, qu'il aurait souhaité un peu débraillé, décoiffé, moins sérieux, comme lorsqu'il le surprenait en compagnie d'Eggsy, et qu'il se croyait seul avec lui. C'était comme si chaque fois que Jack était à ses côtés, il enfilait le masque de l'homme froid, distant, dédaigneux même. Alors lui-même faisait pareil, les enfermant tous les deux dans cette situation malsaine.

Enfin, Harry montra quelques émotions, esquissant un sourire que Jack lui avait déjà vu adresser à Eggsy, mais certainement pas à lui.

\- Eggsy m'a dit que si j'étais aussi odieux avec toi, c'est parce que je n'osais pas m'avouer que tu me plaisais.

Jack hocha la tête. Le cadet lui avait également déjà fait cette remarque. Fondée dans son cas.

\- Et ? interrogea-t-il, désireux de savoir si son attirance était réciproque.

Vivre avec serait peut-être un peu plus simple que cette impression de ramer perpétuellement quand il était avec lui.

\- Et je ne me suis pas gêné pour lui dire à quel point je le trouvais ridicule, répondit Harry.

D'accord, ce n'était définitivement pas ce que Jack avait espéré entendre. Il se rassura pourtant en constatant que l'autre n'avait pas fini.

\- Seulement, aussi ridicule puisse-t-il être par moment, il n'en est pas moins très observateur. Et sacrément manipulateur. Il a lancé sa ligne un peu par hasard ce jour-là, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre de ferrer le poisson. Et ça a fonctionné. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces dernières semaines à ce qu'il avait dit, m'interrogeant sur ses intérêts dans l'affaire. Qu'aurait-il bien à gagner si je m'intéressais subitement à toi ? Pour l'instant, il est au centre de nos préoccupations à tous deux. En revanche, si toi et moi… Il ne serait plus alors l'élément central de notre étrange arrangement, mais juste un membre de la relation comme toi et moi.

\- Mais nous fonctionnerions ainsi de façon plus harmonieuse, plaida Jack, qui avait lui-même beaucoup réfléchi à la question. Enfin, seulement si tu pouvais accepter de mettre tes beaux préceptes de côté pour prêter attention à un Américain râleur, préférant le Stetson aux parapluies, les jeans aux costumes chics et bien sûr les bottes aux Oxford, que je soupçonne d'être tout à fait inconfortables.

Voilà qui illustrait bien ce qu'il ressentait quand Harry le regardait, parce qu'il la voyait bien la condescendance dans son regard face à son manque de classe. Mais dans le fond, il s'en fichait et n'avait nulle intention de virer gentleman coincé, pour les beaux yeux d'un british qui semblait avoir un parapluie supplémentaire enfoncé en permanence bien profond là où ça ne devait guère être confortable, aussi beaux les yeux soient-ils. Autant que Harry le sache pour éviter bien des malentendus. Il avait renoncé à bien des principes pour trouver sa place au sein de cette relation, mais même lui avait ses limites.

L'éclat de rire que provoqua sa réaction le surpris tout à fait. Déjà parce que c'était la première fois que Harry se laissait suffisamment aller pour rire en sa seule présence – pour l'heure, le parapluie n'était peut-être pas enfoncé aussi profondément que d'habitude – et surtout parce que ce n'était définitivement pas la réaction qu'il avait attendu tant lui-même était sérieux à cet instant

\- Crois-moi, sourit Harry, un Stetson et un jean, au demeurant tout aussi bien ajusté que le meilleur costume sur mesure, ne sont rien en comparaison de ce que portait Eggsy quand je l'ai rencontré. Ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de tomber amoureux de lui.

Disant cela, Harry s'était rapproché de lui, l'air pourtant si maître de lui que Jack, une fois de plus, ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Ce foutu Brit était une contradiction absolue. Il venait de complimenter la façon dont il portait son pantalon – Eggsy lui avait dit souvent avec ses mots bien à lui combien ses jeans lui faisaient un cul d'enfer – tout en soulignant qu'un manque de distinction n'empêchait pas ses sentiments. Et pourtant, dans ce qui aurait pu apparaître comme une ouverture, il affichait toujours ce regard distant, limite froid, empêchant Jack de se projeter de quelque façon que ce soit.

\- Pour en revenir au cœur du problème, reprit l'aîné, si Eggsy prend le risque de nous voir nous éloigner de lui pour nous rapprocher l'un de l'autre, c'est qu'il sait qu'il aurait tout à y gagner, tout autant que nous. Ce gamin est par moment un enfer de clairvoyance.

\- Alors tu claques des doigts et je te tombe dans les bras ? grogna Jack. Tu penses vraiment que je n'ai pas déjà assez piétiné ma fierté en m'installant avec vous ?

\- M'est d'avis que ça ne serait pourtant pas un gros sacrifice de ta part.

Certes. Mais cela, Harry n'avait aucun besoin de le savoir, surtout pas s'il pensait pouvoir l'avoir aussi facilement.

\- D'autant que je n'ignore pas avoir certains arguments jouant en ma faveur, reprit Harry avec une assurance que Jack n'avait jamais vu chez qui que ce soit. Mais il y a bien d'autres choses à régler avant de t'en faire profiter.

C'était terriblement prétentieux, mais Jack brûlait de lui demander d'en dire plus, même s'il avait bien sa petite idée quant aux arguments concernés. Il parvint cependant à garder pour lui sa curiosité, encore une fois au nom d'une fierté déjà douloureusement malmenée.

\- A quelles choses en particuliers fais-tu allusion ? demanda-t-il plutôt.

Une fois encore, il était convaincu de connaître la réponse, mais mettre cartes sur table une bonne fois pour toute ne leur ferait pas de mal.

\- S'assurer que nous allons dans la même direction, dit Harry, et je ne parle pas que concernant Eggsy seul. On ne va pas le nier, c'est lui qui a provoqué tout ça. Il te voulait, je ne pouvais pas m'y opposer et te voilà. Je l'ai accepté pour lui, toi aussi je suppose. Mais il fait aussi que nous y trouvions notre compte.

Jack hocha doucement la tête, se reconnaissant dans chaque mot. Il avait fait bien des concessions pour Eggsy, en toute connaissance de cause, sans le lui reprocher le moins du monde, alors l'idée de penser à lui-même de temps en temps ne lui semblait pas si déplacé. Surtout que Harry lui faisait de l'effet, plus qu'il ne voudrait se l'avouer.

\- Je trouvais que c'était absurde, quand Eggsy trouvait excellente l'idée qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, reprit Harry. Mais il n'est pas bête, il avait remarqué la façon dont je te regardais. Pourtant, j'ai vraiment essayé de me convaincre qu'il se trompait, que je n'avais pas envie de ça… Mais tu n'as rien fait pour m'aider. A te promener à moitié nu en sortant de la salle de bain, en portant parfois des jeans tellement ajustés…

Oh oui, comme Harry avait du mal à se retenir parfois. Jack n'avait par moment aucune notion de la décence la plus élémentaire et cette vision de lui, déambulant à l'étage, sa serviette tombant bien trop bas sur ses hanches faisait beaucoup d'effets à l'homme supposément tellement capable de se contrôler. Mais justement, il était un gentleman, il avait promis la fidélité à son compagnon et il s'y employait, quand bien même les règles entre eux avaient beaucoup changé. Alors il ne tentait rien, même si c'était frustrant de se retenir.

Quelques jours plus tôt, croisant une nouvelle fois Jack à peine vêtu – il avait une façon bien à lui de mettre en pratique le "fais ici comme chez toi" auquel il avait eu droit en s'installant – Harry, ne pouvant plus se contenir, avait sauté sur Eggsy, lui faisant subir mille outrages avec une fougue nouvelle, tout en songeant combien ce serait agréable de sentir un corps de plus contre lui. Eggsy avait apprécié son empressement avant de sourire mystérieusement ensuite, tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il avait en tête. Ce qui tenait de la performance, Harry lui-même n'en ayant pour sa part aucune idée.

Sur le coup, il était sorti de leur chambre apaisé, mais davantage obsédé également. Plus mal à l'aise aussi en présence de Jack, parce qu'il ne voulait pas de cette attirance. Sa priorité encore et toujours demeurait Eggsy et il était perturbé de penser à quelque d'autre.

Alors il avait choisi de se montrer plus intransigeant encore avec l'Américain, provoquant entre eux des disputes permanentes, parce que c'était plus facile que gérer un quelconque autre sentiment ô combien malvenu. Mais cette stratégie, que lui-même reconnaissait comme absurde, montrait déjà ses limites. Parce que ce n'était pas agréable pour lui et cela semblait profondément ennuyer Eggsy. Qu'aurait-il à gagner si à terme ce dernier décidait de fuir ? Ou si c'était Jack qui jetait l'éponge et repartait ? Cette seconde solution restait la plus enviable pour lui, mais cela aurait signifié alors revoir Eggsy malheureux, et cela était intolérable. Quant à lui-même, il avait beau se convaincre que le départ de Jack ne le toucherait pas, se mentir devenait de plus en plus compliqué.

Il y avait bien trop à perdre, alors Harry continua sur sa lancée, usant d'une franchise qui généralement lui portait chance. Par le passé, il avait mis du temps à accepter son attirance pour le jeune homme, se donnant l'excuse de leur fichue différence d'âge là où il avait simplement peur de s'engager. Après qu'Eggsy ait usé de tous les stratagèmes possibles pour l'attirer dans son lit sans résultat, il avait failli partir. C'est en refusant de le perdre que Harry avait enfin accepté l'inévitable. Et voilà qu'il reproduisait les mêmes erreurs avec Jack à présent. Par peur d'il ne savait trop quoi à la vérité. Ils se devaient déjà d'être discrets quant à l'originalité de leur arrangement, que lui-même couche finalement avec Jack également ne changerait pas grand-chose à leur quotidien. D'ailleurs, ils n'en étaient pas encore là, pour l'instant mettre des mots sur certaines émotions serait déjà un soulagement.

Soutenant le regard de l'autre homme, il s'approcha de lui, ne s'arrêtant qu'avant d'envahir tout à fait son espace personnel, pour lui laisser la solution de la fuite si c'était ce que Jack voulait. Jack justement ne baissait pas les yeux et semblait en attente de ce qui allait suivre. Il allait être servi.

\- Je le répète, dit donc Harry, au départ je ne t'ai accepté dans ma vie, dans cette maison, que pour Eggsy, que je sentais malheureux loin de toi. C'était blessant de comprendre que je ne lui suffisais plus, mais je l'ai accepté pour ne pas le perdre. Ça a demandé bien des ajustements de ma part, mais j'ai fini par y trouver ma place puis mon compte. Il demande parfois tellement d'attention, que c'est bon à l'occasion de pouvoir déléguer. Et voilà qu'au milieu de toute cette nouvelle vie, une attirance imprévue pour toi m'est tombée dessus. Je sortais encore une fois de ma zone de confort…

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Jack eut un sourire. Pas cet habituel sourire moqueur, distant, qu'il lui réservait généralement, mais un sourire tendre, de ceux qu'il n'adressait qu'à Eggsy. Et ce fut à cette seconde précise, découvrant l'homme tel qu'il était vraiment, que Harry comprît pourquoi Eggsy justement avait pu craquer. Il n'y eut plus alors la moindre crainte quant à ce que cette attirance pourrait donner, il n'y avait plus que la certitude que tout se passerait bien.

Fort de cette évidence, Harry combla les quelques centimètres les séparant encore et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Jack. Celui-ci d'abord ne réagit pas pendant ce qui sembla de longues secondes, puis il eut finalement un gémissement appréciateur avant de répondre enfin au baiser. Ils s'étreignirent avec force tandis que leurs langues se mêlaient et Harry ne put que constater qu'ils en faisaient ainsi meilleur usage plutôt que lorsqu'ils s'engueulaient sans fin.

Ils perdirent toute notion du temps, l'échange semblant définitivement trop court tout en donnant l'impression de durer une éternité quand ils se séparèrent finalement, à bout de souffle.

\- Il était temps, nota Jack avec plus d'émotions qu'il n'avait prévu.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, incapable pour encore quelques instants de gérer tout ce qu'il éprouvait. Depuis Eggsy, il n'avait désiré aucun homme, touché encore moins, ce baiser aurait pu sonner comme une trahison, pourtant il ne regrettait pas un instant. Embrasser Jack avait paru comme l'une des choses les plus naturelles au monde. Une évidence. Et celui-ci avait raison, il était plus que temps. Ils s'étaient tournés autour assez longtemps, ils pouvaient enfin admettre que, s'ils ne s'aimaient pas encore, il ne le détestait pas davantage.

Près de lui, vraiment tout près constata-t-il avec plaisir, Jack eut un petit rire tandis que sa main venait caresser sa joue en un geste d'une douceur inattendue.

\- Je crois que c'est malgré tout encore trop tôt pour te proposer de venir dans ma chambre.

Ok, Harry en mourait pourtant d'envie, mais c'était effectivement trop tôt et il était reconnaissant que Jack semble de son avis, même si son attitude semblait plus sereine que la sienne, ce pourquoi il l'envia. Harry devait encore se faire à l'idée qu'il désirait un autre qu'Eggsy, alors le reste devrait effectivement encore attendre, même si l'envie, mordante, était bien là, lui donnant l'impression de le consumer sur place.

\- Ça arrivera bien assez tôt, répondit-il.

Jack hocha doucement la tête et initia un second baiser, qui fut plus intense que le précédent.

Quand Eggsy rentra un peu plus tard, ce fut pour les trouver blottis ensemble sur le canapé. Si les cheveux étaient un peu ébouriffés et les joues un peu rougies, les vêtements étaient toujours bien en place. Il fut presque déçu de ce dernier détail, mais il était cependant plus que satisfait du tournant que semblait avoir pris la situation. Voilà qui faciliterait grandement la suite. Et ne lui donnerait plus l'impression de profiter des choses en étant le seul à y trouver son compte. En silence, voulant tout sauf les interrompre, il quitta la pièce, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, avec le sentiment grisant du devoir accompli.

 **ooOoo**

Quelques jours plus tard, Jack quitta les locaux de Kingsman en avance, impatient de rentrer. Il avait bouclé une mission de routine la veille et s'était retrouvé avec de la paperasse jusque par-dessus la tête. Le nouveau Merlin était un obsédé des dossiers, exigeant sans fin rapports et procès-verbaux et Harry, encore en train de prendre ses marques à la tête de Kingsman, préférait ne pas s'en mêler malgré les plaintes, nombreuses, de ses collaborateurs. Rapporter à l'écrit tout ce qu'il avait fait était nouveau pour Jack, qui se prêtait à l'exercice de si mauvaise grâce qu'il s'était vu contraint de recommencer certains rapports. Il soupçonnait fortement Merlin de se réjouir de faire de lui sa tête de turc et qu'on ne lui dise pas que le fait que cela commence quand il avait avoué préférer une bière à un bon scotch Écossais soit une coïncidence.

Entre cette relation totalement infantilisante, la distance de Harry dans ces foutus locaux et l'absence régulière d'Eggsy, ses débuts londoniens n'étaient pas aussi agréables que prévus. Pourtant, il était arrivé ici sans a priori, désireux de faire ses preuves dans une agence en pleine reconstruction, il aurait juste apprécié que son impartialité envers ce peuple qui avait si peu évolué qu'il continuait à vénérer une famille royale – au vingt-et-unième siècle, sérieusement ? – soit réciproque. Mais il ne lui avait pas échappé que ses nouveaux collègues doutaient encore trop souvent de lui – des bleus alors qu'il faisait son job depuis vingt ans, la blague ! – tout comme il ne ratait jamais les regards suspicieux des gens qu'il rencontrait dès qu'on entendait son accent. Ok, il venait d'un pays qui avait envoyé Donald Trump à la Maison Blanche avec les clés de la valise nucléaire et il avait tendance à avoir la gâchette facile, mais à sa décharge il n'avait pas voté, coincé à l'étranger au moment des élections, et il n'avait toujours tiré que sur des méchants, alors il aurait souhaité un peu plus de tolérance à son égard, merci bien.

Heureusement, quand il rentrait enfin dans la maison qu'il partageait avec Harry et Eggsy, tout cela importait bien peu. Ils étaient dans leur monde à eux et c'était d'autant plus agréable à présent que ses rapports avec Harry s'étaient grandement améliorés. Tout n'était pas encore parfait entre eux, mais ils progressaient. Et à mesure, c'était moins frustrant de devoir partager Eggsy. Même si bien évidemment, il continuait de préférer les moments qu'il partageait seul avec le jeune homme.

La raison pour laquelle il avait quitté le bureau en avance ce soir. Il se ferait certainement sonner les cloches par Merlin, mais sincèrement c'était trop tentant. Harry était en Ecosse jusqu'au lendemain pour rencontrer une potentielle nouvelle recrue, alors quitte à avoir Eggsy pour lui tout seul toute la soirée, autant que celle-ci commence le plus tôt possible.

La maison était étonnamment calme quand il rentra enfin. Pas de télévision allumée, par de musique, alors qu'Eggsy en profitait pourtant quand Harry n'était pas là. Faisant le tour du rez-de-chaussée, l'Américain remarqua dans la cuisine des casseroles sur le plan de travail et un poivron sur la planche à découper. Cela aussi contribua à le surprendre, Eggsy ne cuisinait jamais, laissant plutôt cela à Harry ou lui-même.

Il sut instantanément ce qui se tramait et comme il avait pour règle numéro un de toujours suivre son instinct, il monta directement jusqu'à la chambre principale, poussant discrètement la porte entrouverte.

Etait-il jaloux, excité, désireux de les rejoindre ? En tout cas, le spectacle qu'il eut sous les yeux ne le laissa pas indifférent.

Sur le lit qu'ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de défaire, Eggsy et Harry étaient enlacés, nus, Harry sur Eggsy, celui-ci avait noué ses jambes autour de son bassin, subissant ses assauts brutaux, presque violents. A ses gémissements, que Jack connaissait trop bien pour les entendre lui-même souvent, il était clair que le plus jeune aimait ce traitement. Il demandait lui-même cette fougue la plupart du temps et Harry comme Jack ne voulaient rien d'autre que le combler dans ces moments-là, comme dans tous les autres domaines au demeurant, comme s'ils conservaient entre eux cette espèce de rivalité quant à celui qui serait le plus à l'écoute d'Eggsy. Lui seul comptait depuis le début, même s'il était lui-même le premier à vouloir que ce ne soit pas toujours le cas. Et il n'avait certainement pas tort, ce n'était pas forcément très sain pour eux tous.

D'autant que c'était bien en train de changer, même si Jack avait encore besoin de s'y faire. Depuis que Harry et lui s'étaient rapprochés… eh bien, si Eggsy était toujours au centre de ses préoccupations, il commençait à ne plus être le seul. C'était un peu perturbant mais en même temps terriblement excitant.

Comme cette situation. Il aurait pu en vouloir à Harry d'être revenu en avance et ruiner ainsi la soirée en amoureux qu'il avait prévu avec Eggsy. Il aurait pu être gêné de les surprendre dans une telle situation. Au lieu de cela, il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de ce spectacle, hautement érotique. Et il était surpris de ce qui lui passait par la tête. Parce qu'à cet instant, il était tout entier concentré sur Harry. Il avait à quelques pas de lui Eggsy, nu, offert, demandeur, mais lui ne pouvait regarder que Harry. Son corps tendu sous l'effort, ses caresses tendres malgré la force de l'étreinte et ses petits grognements appréciateurs…

Jack avait dit à Eggsy récemment espérer que tôt ou tard, quand ils seraient prêts, ils seraient tous les trois dans le même lit. Et ce n'était que trop vrai. Ce serait l'occasion de prendre un putain de pied, il n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Alors il aurait été facile de les rejoindre maintenant. Mais commencer par Harry seul était plus tentant. Il y aurait tellement de choses à découvrir… Et ce qu'il avait sous les yeux à cet instant avait tendance à confirmer qu'il aimerait ce qu'il découvrirait. Embrasser ce corps, toucher ces fesses, lécher ce cou…

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fantasmé à ce point sur quelqu'un. Il avait oublié à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Eggsy, le jeune et sexy Eggsy, appétissant et désirable, il l'avait eu tellement vite que la question ne s'était pas posée. Il l'avait désiré alors même qu'il le découvrait, offert et quasiment soumis. Il avait aimé cette facilité, qui l'avait fait se sentir attirant.

Il aimait tout autant la difficulté d'avoir Harry. Déjà parce qu'admettre ce désir avait pris du temps. L'accepter encore plus. Patienter désormais était excitant et donnerait d'autant plus de valeur au trophée quand il l'obtiendrait. Et quel trophée… Putain, il était déjà dur rien qu'à juste imaginer ce que ça ferait de le toucher ! Alors quand il le toucherait vraiment…

Il sursauta, son désir s'estompant aussi vite qu'il était venu, en réalisant qu'Eggsy avait tourné la tête de son côté et l'observait. Souriant et gémissant, il était un appel à la luxure, mais ce n'était pas ce que retenait Jack. Mal à l'aise, il se faisait l'impression d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac, et c'était exactement ça à la réflexion. C'était une sensation désagréable qui lui fit oublier tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusque-là. Ça aussi c'était nouveau pour lui, d'être gêné de la sorte. Décidemment, avec ces deux-là, il avait du mal à fonctionner correctement. Sentiment frustrant alors même qu'il n'aurait pu vouloir davantage que tout coule de source.

Pour éviter de se poser davantage de questions, il détourna le regard, ce qui était une grande première face à un Eggsy aussi putain de sexy, et quitta la pièce sans faire un commentaire.

Il retourna à la cuisine et sortit une bière du frigo. C'était l'une des choses qu'il appréciait en Angleterre, les bières de qualité, qui lui avait fait abandonner sans regret jusqu'au whisky Statesman. Il but lentement en restant debout, appuyer contre le plan de travail, à l'endroit exact où il se tenait quand Harry l'avait embrassé. Il se refusait cependant à y repenser, c'est ce qu'il avait bien trop fait ces derniers jours et il n'en pouvait plus. Ça semblait bien parti avec lui, autant donc désormais se contenter de voir où cela mènerait pour la suite, sans rien prévoir. Foncer sans le moindre plan, à l'instant T au gré de son instinct, voilà qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Faire de même dans le domaine privé n'apparaissait pas comme une mauvaise idée. Et puis, ça simplifiait grandement les choses.

Alors, mettant en pratique cette résolution, il arrêta de cogiter et songea plutôt à l'excuse qu'il pourrait donner à Merlin le lendemain pour justifier qu'il soit parti ce soir non seulement en avance, mais en prime sans avoir fini son dernier rapport. Cela risquait d'être une conversation intéressante, mais franchement, si le bonhomme l'exaspérait, il ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde. C'est que ça aidait de coucher avec le patron, même s'ils ne couchaient pas encore techniquement ensemble, détail que Merlin bien sûr ignorait totalement.

Soupirant à cette pensée, qui allait à l'encontre de sa décision précédente de se sortir Harry de la tête, il finit sa bouteille d'une traite et envisagea très sérieusement de reprendre la préparation du repas là où elle avait été interrompue, songeant que les deux là-haut auraient certainement faim après leur petite séance. Mais les poivrons lui sortirent définitivement de la tête quand il vit Eggsy passer la porte.

Le gamin ne portait rien d'autre qu'un boxer, qui ne dissimulait pas grand-chose de ce qu'il y avait en-dessous. C'était une vision presqu'aussi excitante que celle à laquelle Jack avait assisté précédemment. Ces deux hommes auraient sa peau à terme, ça semblait évident.

Eggsy sortit une bouteille d'eau du frigo et la porta à ses lèvres en quelques gestes qui semblaient plus érotiques qu'ils n'auraient dû l'être. Quand il la reposa, il fixa enfin Jack avec intensité.

\- Désolé pour… ça, dit-il avec un petit sourire amusé qui confirmait qu'il était tout sauf désolé.

\- Pas grave. Il n'y a rien que je ne connaisse déjà.

Sauf le corps nu et terriblement appétissant de Harry, mais ce n'était pas maintenant, alors que de la sueur perlait toujours sur sa peau et qu'il sentait encore le sexe qu'Eggsy aurait droit à cette confession.

\- Le déplacement de Harry était plus rapide que prévu, il était là quand je suis rentré et…

Le sourire se fit plus intense, ce qui amusa Jack. Il espérait être capable de provoquer lui aussi ce genre de réaction comblée chez l'autre homme.

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, rappela-t-il.

\- Toi oui, en revanche. Pourquoi ne pas t'être joint à nous ? Il serait temps je pense, à présent qu'il y a bien un truc entre Harry et toi. Au départ je pensais que ce serait deux relations bien distinctes, ça me dérangeait pas. Mais à présent… Ça pourrait être une dynamique intéressante. Et très excitante.

\- J'y ai pensé, avoua Jack, pas surpris un instant connaissant l'autre que la conversation ait pris ce tour-là. Mais ça m'a paru prématuré. Harry et moi on n'a pas encore…

\- Donc tu préfères baiser avec Harry avant, plaida Eggsy avec un naturel déconcertant. Ok, ça me va. Alors traînez pas trop. Parce que pour l'instant, on dirait deux puceaux sans expérience qui se tournent autour sans oser se lancer. Et franchement, c'est frustrant pour moi aussi. Je peux en témoigner, Harry est un super coup, tu prendras ton pied. Et la réciproque est vraie, ce que j'ai dit à Harry.

D'accord, définitivement, Eggsy qui jouait les entremetteurs c'était surréaliste. Mais c'était également rassurant quelque part. Il aurait pu effectivement préférer demeurer dans cette dynamique où il avait le beau rôle, mais lui aussi voulait avant tout que chacun y trouve son compte. Jack n'était plus inquiet à ce sujet. Ils étaient en train de trouver leur rythme. Et Eggsy avait beau être touchant à essayer d'aider, pour ce qu'il avait prévu, l'Américain ne le voulait pas dans les pattes.

 **ooOoo**

La journée du lendemain ne fut pas aussi terrible que prévu. Merlin ne fit pratiquement pas de misères à Jack pour sa défection de la veille, mais celui-ci mis cette attitude sur le compte du retour de Harry. Merlin était un lèche-bottes de première et malin de surcroît, il avait donc bien évidemment compris qu'il y avait une certaine proximité entre Jack et le nouvellement nommé Arthur, bien qu'il ignore tout de la nature de cette relation. Aussi se tenait-il globalement à carreau quand le big boss était dans le coin. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de réclamer malgré tous les rapports inachevés. Qui avaient pris à Jack la matinée. Oui, il n'était jamais particulièrement rapide quand l'occupation ne lui plaisait pas et il estimait qu'une pause café ou cigarette tous les quarts d'heure n'avait rien d'excessif.

Puis, avant de retrouver Harry en salle de conférence pour une réunion visant à présenter les tous derniers membres de l'équipe, Jack avait passé l'après-midi à s'entraîner avec Eggsy. Et aussi étonnant que cela paraisse avec le recul, ils avaient effectivement consacré ces quelques heures à l'entraînement seul, gardant tous leurs vêtements sur le dos et se frottant parfois à peine plus que nécessaire. Impressionnant comme le jeune homme pouvait être studieux quand quelque chose lui tenait à cœur. Ce qui était bien le cas en ce moment.

S'il s'était amusé un bon moment à se moquer de la "corde à sauter" de Jack, Eggsy avait finalement montré de l'intérêt pour le maniement du lasso. Arme qu'il trouvait éminemment érotique de son propre aveu, mais également bien pratique comme Jack l'avait prouvé plus d'une fois sur le terrain. Fier de le voir s'y intéresser, Jack était donc parvenu à leur trouver quelques heures dans leurs emplois du temps plus que chargés.

Et l'Américain avait enfin parfaitement comprit ce que Eggsy voulait dire quand il soulignait l'érotisme du lasso. Parce que quand c'était lui qui le maniait, et il avait très vite eu le coup de main, Jack avait apprécié la vue et s'était surpris plus d'une fois à imaginer une utilisation moins formelle… En prime, Eggsy était adorable quand il était concentré, le regard fixe, buvant chaque parole prononcée puis s'exécutant en se mordant doucement la lèvre… Définitivement, c'était à se demander comment ils avaient effectivement pu garder leurs vêtements sur le dos toute la séance.

Puis les trois hommes étaient finalement rentrés chez eux, avaient commandé leur dîner plutôt que le préparer au vu de l'heure tardive, avant de s'installer confortablement devant un film. Ce qui signifiait dans le cas de Harry, demeurer parfaitement droit dans le canapé, verre de cognac à la main et veste d'intérieur sur le dos, image qui aurait immanquablement provoqué l'hilarité de Jack en d'autres temps, mais qui à présent lui donnait simplement envie de le décoiffer, ouvrir ses vêtements et le faire bafouiller par ses soins.

Eggsy s'était finalement endormi entre eux peu avant la fin du film, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'arracher quelques commentaires à ses deux compagnons au moment du générique de fin.

\- S'il n'y a pas d'explosions toutes les vingt minutes, il finit toujours par piquer du nez, remarqua Jack, qui ne faisait certes pas partie de leur vie depuis bien longtemps, mais n'avait pas son pareil pour tout observer et dûment noter dans un coin de sa tête.

\- Ça devient compliqué d'étendre sa culture, confirma Harry. De toute façon, il se montre très peu coopératif dès lors qu'il s'agit de regarder des vieux films comme il dit.

\- 1984 n'est pas un vieux film, c'est un classique !

\- En fait, il considère comme vieux films tous ceux tournés avant sa naissance.

\- Ce qui limite grandement le choix, soupira Jack. Là c'est moi qui me sens vieux.

\- Et son rejet concerne également tout film en VO. Et en noir et blanc… Aucune exception. Par contre, moi je dois me prêter à ses choix. Il était tout heureux de me faire voir les Indiana Jones par exemple. Aucun intérêt…

\- Qui sont pourtant plus âgés que lui, nota Jack, hilare.

\- Mais Spielberg est une des rares exceptions valables. Et les Star Wars. Quelques James Bond aussi… Parfois je me demande ce qui lui passe par la tête.

\- J'aime ces films aussi.

\- Le contraire m'eut étonné. Mais toi, tu ne t'es pas endormi devant 1984. Donc, profitant de son intérêt pour Spielberg, j'ai voulu lui faire voir La liste de Schindler. Il a filé ventre à terre en constatant qu'il était en noir et blanc.

Jack rit doucement en couvant le jeune homme du regard. C'était à se demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui trouver de si exceptionnel. Et pourtant c'était bien le cas. Il dut faire cette remarque à voix haute au vu de la réaction de Harry.

\- Et encore, tu ne l'as pas connu à la grande époque casquette de travers et pantalon trop grand de plusieurs tailles. Il avait le juron facile et une fâcheuse tendance à montrer son majeur en cas de contrariété.

\- Ces deux derniers détails sont encore bien souvent d'actualité.

\- Je crois qu'on devra s'en contenter. Je me dis souvent que ma vie aurait été bien plus simple s'il n'en avait pas fait partie. Mais bien plus ennuyeuse aussi. J'aime ce que j'ai aujourd'hui. Et, Jack ? Je parle dans tout ce que j'aie, insista Harry. Ce qui t'inclus.

Jack le fixa en silence, surpris de cette phrase, ne sachant comment réagir. Si Harry avait été celui qui avait provoqué leur premier baiser, s'il n'hésitait jamais depuis lors à l'embrasser, à le prendre dans ses bras, il ne parlait en revanche en aucun cas de ce qu'il ressentait. Cela aurait été à l'encontre de son image de gentleman habitué à tout contrôler. Alors l'entendre dire cela ce soir était totalement imprévu et Jack n'avait aucune idée quant à la façon dont il devait réagir.

Ou plutôt si, il savait exactement quoi faire, mais un instant il hésita encore tant cette perspective lui semblait énorme. Ils avaient pris leur temps jusque-là, mais s'il fonçait ce soir, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. Cela en était presque terrifiant. Même si le jeu en valait la chandelle, de cela il était désormais certain.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre quoi que ce soit, il rejoignit Harry au milieu de la pièce et l'attira à lui sans lui donner l'occasion de reculer. Ils avaient pris leur temps pour toute une vie, plus question de se défiler à présent. Il profita de leur baiser pour ouvrir la veste d'intérieur de Harry, satisfait de le sentir toujours aussi détendu contre lui. C'était une première, jamais jusque-là il n'était allé jusqu'à s'attaquer à ses vêtements, mais cela semblait étonnamment naturel à cet instant.

Ils étaient tous les deux à moitié débraillés – un Harry aux vêtements froissés était tellement improbable que ça n'aurait pu apparaître plus érotique comme vision – lorsqu'ils montèrent à l'étage sans même avoir besoin de se consulter. Jack ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit, il n'eut pas la moindre pensée pour Eggsy, bien trop focalisé sur ce qu'il faisait.

Déshabiller Harry ne lui prit guère de temps et le corps qu'il découvrit était aussi appétissant qu'il en avait rêvé si souvent. Son amant répondait à chaque caresse, chaque baiser, avec une égale passion, Eggsy avait vanté ses talents bien souvent, mais il fallait admettre qu'il était resté bien en-dessous de la réalité.

Ce qui le surprit également fut l'apparente soumission de l'aîné, qui se laissa acculer contre le matelas et lui concéda ensuite découvrir tout le loisir de son corps à sa guise, de sa langue, de ses mains. Savourant chaque gémissement qu'il parvenait à lui arracher, même un juron à un moment, chaque frisson, Jack enregistrait toutes ces infirmation, qui ne manqueraient pas de lui être utiles à l'avenir.

Harry fut un peu moins coopératif lorsque, tube de lubrifiant en main, Jack voulu se lancer dans une préparation en bonne et due forme en vue de ce qui viendrait ensuite. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'il était à son tour allongé sur le matelas, Harry le surplombant avec sur le visage un air déterminé.

\- Même pas en rêve, grogna l'Américain, qui avait parfaitement comprit ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Pourquoi tout doit toujours être un conflit avec toi, soupira Harry, qui semblait s'amuser de la situation putain !

Un instant, Jack envisagea de le repousser et de s'imposer à lui, il ne doutait pas d'y arriver, mais le moment était particulièrement mal choisi pour se battre alors il préféra la parole, une arme que Champagne lui conseillait tellement souvent d'utiliser.

\- Je ne fais jamais ça, dit-il donc d'un ton qu'il espérait suffisamment ferme pour clore le débat.

Mais cela n'eut pour seule conséquence que de faire sourire davantage Harry.

\- Je passe mon temps à expliquer à Eggsy qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Alors ne te montre pas plus têtu que lui.

Facile à dire. Au lit, Eggsy aimait le rôle de passif, il ne s'en était jamais caché, cela n'était donc pas un grand sacrifice pour lui que de se soumettre à l'autre. Mais si Jack n'était pas contre faire des concessions dans bien des domaines, il n'avait jamais envisagé que ceci se passe de cette façon. Pourtant connaissant Harry et son besoin pathologique de tout contrôler, ça semblait logique.

\- Tu vas laisser ta fierté nous empêcher de profiter de ce moment ? reprit Harry.

Jack aurait pu lui retourner la question, mais quelque chose dans le ton langoureux l'apaisa. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entrer dans les détails, mais ce rôle dans un lit, il l'avait déjà eu, s'il ne voulait plus c'est que la dernière fois avait été les prémices d'une catastrophe. L'amant en question s'était avéré être un espion, qui l'avait séduit par intérêt avant de s'en aller avant son réveil avec du matériel sensible. Jack ne s'était jamais pardonné de s'être fait avoir de la sorte, même s'il était à l'époque encore un bleu qui avait besoin d'apprendre les subtilités d'un métier qui laissait peu de place à une vie privée. Inconsciemment, il avait associé cette trahison à ce rôle de soumis qu'il avait accepté. Il pensait souvent que peut-être il aurait pu empêcher ce désastre s'il avait été celui qui avait baisé l'autre. C'était sans nul doute une réflexion stupide, surtout pour baser ensuite toute sa vie intime là-dessus, mais dans ces temps troublés il avait eu besoin de quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Depuis, il ne s'était plus posé de questions, n'envisageant plus un instant de perdre le contrôle avec quelque amant que ce soit. Ça n'avait pas été un problème, puisqu'il n'était plus capable de s'attacher à qui que ce soit depuis la mort de sa femme, il n'était guère regardant quant au plaisir de l'autre. Le seul qui avait fini par compter, Eggsy, avait été clair sur ses préférences plus d'une fois et elles correspondaient aux siennes. Avec Harry, voilà que c'était différent. C'était bien sa veine, quoi qu'il n'en était pas surpris.

Mais justement, Harry était différent. Lui comptait, à l'inverse de bien des hommes passés entre ses bras. Et surtout, il n'était pas du genre à profiter de lui, mais bien prêt à lui donner du plaisir en plus d'une présence tranquille à ses côtés. Si Jack devait revenir sur son désir de contrôle quasi obsessionnel dans un lit, Harry était la personne idéale. Et puis, il avait déjà fait tellement de concessions au sein de cette relation, qu'il n'était plus à une près. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne d'ailleurs. Ces deux hommes le comblaient suffisamment pour compenser toute déconvenue.

Sans un mot, parce qu'il ne voyait pas quoi rajouter sans avoir désespéré, Jack se contenta donc de hocher brièvement la tête. C'était à peine perceptible, mais cela n'échappa évidemment pas à Harry.

\- Bon garçon, murmura celui-ci.

La remarque aurait pu être mal prise, mais il n'y avait aucune condescendance dans le ton et Jack de toute façon n'avait plus les idées très claires, désormais qu'une main taquine s'aventurait sur son érection.

Les caresses qui suivirent, aussi intimes furent-elles pour certaines, étaient tout à fait douces, n'accélérant que lorsqu'il le fallait, confirmant le talent de Harry dans ce domaine tout particulier. Le corps tendu, le cœur battant la chamade, Jack subissait avec délice, se contentant pour tout geste de serrer le drap dans son poing et de se mordre les lèvres chaque fois qu'il avait envie de crier, ce qui arrivait plus souvent que prévu.

Le regard de Harry sur lui était assuré et il sut qu'il n'aurait pu trouver meilleur homme pour se soumettre de la sorte. Les gestes, qu'il croyait jusque-là enfouis bien loin dans sa mémoire, revinrent facilement à l'instant crucial, Harry le faisant sien tandis qu'il enserrait ses hanches avec une force dont il ne se serait pas cru capable. Un instant il voulut parler, dire combien il appréciait, encourager l'autre, il ne fut capable que de gémir pitoyablement tandis que le premier coup de reins se faisait sentir.

Ce qui fut certain durant les minutes suivantes, c'est que le plaisir n'était pas qu'un mot. Ce fut un festival de sensations, qui inondait chaque fibre des corps toujours plus en demande. Jack n'aurait pu rêver meilleure façon de découvrir cet Harry d'abord fougueux tandis qu'il le prenait avec passion, puis tendre lorsqu'il le garda dans ses bras après la jouissance. Avec Eggsy, il ne lâchait jamais rien, gérant tout à chaque seconde, parce qu'Eggsy méritait le meilleur. Avec Harry, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que profiter et savourer. C'était reposant et nouveau. Agréable. Très agréable. Alors il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte avec un soupir de satisfaction, ne pensant à rien d'autre que les baisers dans son cou et les caresses sur son flanc.

Quand Eggsy se réveilla en pleine nuit, il fut surpris d'être seul dans le salon. Pas le genre de Harry de le laisser dormir sur le canapé… En silence, il rejoignit l'étage avec l'intention de se rendormir vite fait. Mais ses plans furent compromis quand il arriva dans la chambre. Seulement éclairée par la lumière du couloir, les deux corps enlacés se détachaient parfaitement dans la semi pénombre. Eggsy les regarda avec tendresse, content d'assister à ce qu'il avait attendu pendant des semaines. Ils avaient mis le temps, mais lui n'avait jamais douté d'eux.

Un instant il fut tenta de les rejoindre, mais ils ne voulaient pas les réveiller. Il souhaitait qu'ils profitent ensuite de se réveiller seuls, il savait combien cela pouvait être plaisant, surtout après la première fois. Sans l'ombre d'une déception, il choisit de se replier dans la chambre de Jack, celle qui servait bien peu. Celui-ci ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur à n'en pas douter. Une fois allongé, il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller de son compagnon, s'imprégnant de son odeur. Il se sentait heureux, rassuré, ainsi. Jusqu'au bout, il avait craint qu'ils ne s'en sortent pas, que Jack et Harry n'y trouvent jamais totalement leur compte et qu'il doive se résoudre à en perdre un. C'était derrière lui à présent, ce qu'il avait vu dans la chambre voisine le confirmait. Il en éprouvait la plus grande paix et découvrait combien cela pouvait être un sentiment enivrant.

 **...**


End file.
